


My Brother

by ProminentStar



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Brothers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProminentStar/pseuds/ProminentStar
Summary: AU where the 7 different forms of Boboiboy (Petir, Angin, Tanah, Api, Air, Daun (Thorn) & Solar) are septuplet brothers. Fang and Kaizo are present too, though they're not aliens 'cause super powers & aliens don't exist in this AU. Things written here are entirely platonic because brotherly love is too precious, I can't even..





	1. My Brother Who Cares for Me

"Hey, stop that! Angin! Come back down here before I get my hands on you myself! You'll be sorry!" A dark haired boy calls out to another one who is basically a spitting image of him. The other boy, Angin, the one who's being called out to & yelled at is simply giggling and sitting rather precariously high up on a tree branch, his skateboard tucked under an arm.

"Make me, Petir~!" Angin taunts, sticking his tongue out at his fuming brother from high above. His legs dangle in an ever so carefree manner as he rests his left hand on the large tree branch he's occupying.

Oh, how he loves being high up, being closer to the sky than he could ever be when he's on the earth. How the view seems a lot more open and vast and blue and free just being a little ways up from where his fuming brother currently stands. The wind feels amazing too. Everything feels just right to Angin.

From below, Petir scowls. Why must his brother always do this?! What's with him with climbing basically every dangerously tall building, tree or structure he could possibly find?! He is a lunatic and that was proven well enough the time he had scurried off and out of Petir and their other brothers' sight just to waltz - yes, he practically waltzed - his way up a terrifyingly large tree during their trek at a certain national park. Petir could never forget that even if he had tried to.

Api was impressed way too much by that crazy & mindless act, Tanah went shockingly pale and looked just about ready to pass out while Air just sat there and yawned like the thought of his brother possibly falling to his death didn't even register into his brain. Solar was a few ways behind accompanying Thorn who was way too distracted by the floras and greeneries to move fast enough to keep up the pace.

And Petir, being himself, infamous for being the most hotheaded and short-tempered of all his siblings, it was no surprise that the first thing he did was shout at his juggernaut of a brother to come down immediately as well as swore that he'll break his arm, or any other limb of his - even Angin's beloved skateboard was stated to be on the list of possible things for him to take his anger out on - once he gets down whether Angin chooses to do so sooner or even later. Basically like what he's doing now.

However, Angin isn't scared. He never was. Both, for the fact that it's hard to rattle him in the first place and... well, Petir never did follow through to his words of promised threat. He always is such a softie in the end behind all that harsh demeanor. Which is why Petir is definitely in on Angin's list of top 6 favorite brothers... Never mind the fact that he only has 6 brothers in total to begin with so it's no contest at all.

Angin's shoulders shake giddily with his laughter.

Back to the matter at hand...

Petir purses his lips, his eyebrows screwing themselves into a furrow. He always wonders why it's always him who has to look after one of the most childish and stubborn of his brothers. Well, yeah, he didn't have to look after Api, who was one heck of a reckless and fiery freak, but hey! At least the guy doesn't go around climbing onto staircases of impending doom where you could possibly fall your way into a concussion if even one tiny little slip were to be made!

Fixing his black-red brimmed cap to obscure his eyes, Petir turns his head down and sighs wearily. What could get Angin to hurry down, he wonders. He finally realizes - after all that time just yelling and shouting - that this method is never gonna work but will instead just make Angin act out against his wishes all the more. He needs a new tactic to get Angin to actually LISTEN to him. But...

"What could work..?" He ponders this for a bit, remaining quiet and in thought for a while.

Angin raises his brows, muddled as he peers down at his brother who is surprisingly enough, seemingly calm (at least it appears that way from where he's sitting and with Petir hiding most of his face under the bill of his cap). It's very unlike Petir to just give up and calmly accept all of this, after all that's happened.

"What's he even thinking...?" The boy in varied shades of blue mumbles to himself, growing awfully wary of his brother's uncharacteristic choice of action.

Angin pouts, placing his skateboard onto his lap. He intertwines his fingers together to rest his arms on top of the board. "This isn't cool," he gripes, voice as low and whispery as the blow of a gentle passing breeze.

Petir chances a glance up at his younger (by a few minutes) septuplet brother and their eyes lock.

"Ready to come back down now?" Petir tries again hoping that Angin will concede and get back down to the ground already, although in the back of his mind he knows very well the answer would be a big fat-

"N-O~!"

There. He knew it. Petir grimaces up at his grinning brother whom is perched a good number of meters above him. Angin peers down, his upper body leaning over his skateboard of multiple blue palette. He grins a Cheshire Cat grin, cocking his head slightly as a gesture to taunt and mock his elder brother's fruitless 'effort' to get him to come down.

That's more like it, Angin nods to himself. There's no way Petir can just sit down and take it, he'll always blow a fuse and get worked up over whatever Angin does. He's just so predictable. Angin eagerly waits for what's to come out of his brother's mouth after his outright refusal to comply. Another outraged shout, more attempts at threats, harsh little insults that have little to no real venom behind it, anything at all.

But surprisingly enough, the grimace is all he ends up receiving as Petir continues his stance from before. Black, red-brimmed bill of his cap being pulled over his eyes and most of his face. His facial expression hidden so Angin is left to wonder what's going on with his usually short-fused brother.

'Is he ignoring me?' A slight pang worms itself in Angin's chest. He never does like being dismissed so easily by anyone. The feeling of being overlooked and ignored hurts and more so when his own brothers do it. He's not accustomed to experiencing such troubling emotions albeit one experiences it regularly in their lives. Still, he hates feeling dejected. That's somewhat an antithesis to how he wishes to live. He knows what'll make him feel better and that is by getting Petir to look at him again.

Heaving a huge drawn out sigh, Angin concedes, "Okay, okay, Petir. I'm coming down.."

"Huh?" Angin's voluntary action of admitting defeat caught Petir off-guard and he looks up incredulously, his normally sharp eyes a tad wider than usual.

"Seriously?"

Rolling his sky blue eyes, Angin nods. "Seriously."

"Good, finally."

Petir smiles. This is surprisingly the easiest time he has ever had at getting Angin to come down. Though he wonders why his blue eyed brother chooses to give in so quickly and with less of a fuss this time. He doesn't ponder on it for too long though. He couldn't.

Not when the next thing his mind catches was the slip of his little brother's foot on his descent halfway down the tree among its branches. Everything moves too fast from then on. His mind and body freeze and after hearing a panicked scream that rang out as sudden as it stopped, he is forced to take in the sight of his younger brother lying still on the grass. Petir lets out a breath he didn't realize he's been holding and runs over to his brother's prone form.

"Angin!" Petir chokes out, coming to kneel next to him.

A low groan. "My leg..." Angin croaks, his face screwing up in a tight grimace.

Shaky fingers reach out to cradle Angin's hand in Petir's trembling ones. "I'm so sorry, Angin. It's all my fault..! This- This happened because of me!!" The words outright spill from Petir's mouth.

Angin's pained look transcends quickly to one of incredulity. He was utterly confounded. His brows furrow."Wh-Wha--"

"This never happened before! N-NEVER! The many times you climbed up and down, something like this-- this never happens to you. It's because you're doing this against your wishes right? Because I made you do it that you lost your rhythm?"

Petir's lips quiver as he glares hard at the hand in his. "I'm so... So sorry," he chokes.

'How could I have let this happen to Angin?!' he's practically shouting to himself in his racing mind. He's outright furious with himself for being such a negligent and incompetent elder brother.

A low, nervous laughter makes Petir snap his head up to look at his brother in the face.

"It's really not your fault, Petir. Don't beat yourself up over this," Angin laughs slowly, his lips curve upright, a tad forced out. He winces.

"W-why are you laughing..?" Petir chokes, hard scarlet eyes wavering. Threatening to form tears.

"I- I don't know..!" Angin manages out between small irregular laughter. " I don't know why I'm laughing, Petir...!"

Petir leans in close, his hands gripping Angin's tightly. "You're hurt, y-you shouldn't be... be sounding so happy about this..."

"But... I don't want to stop. I don't want to be upset. I shouldn't be.. Not when my big brother is by my side and caring so much for me," Angin says.

Angin is smiling and Petir just looks at him.

Angin is right, Petir thinks. Why should he tell his brother to not laugh,to not smile,to not be happy albeit the circumstances do seem unfitting..? Why? Especially when joy, happiness and total carefree abandon was what made Angin himself.

Petir shakes his head wearily but forces his own little smile, although tears were brimming the corner of his eyes, "Yeah... Yeah, you're right. Especially the last part. I care about you way too much, you little rascal."

Angin smiles a wide genuine smile that makes even his eyes shut in pure mirth. Tears that were unknowingly there run down his cheeks. Angin wipes them away with the sleeve of his free arm.

"My leg hurts though... I think I sprained it," he mumbles slowly, pursing his lips. He glances around and his gaze stops at a certain spot.

"At least my skateboard is okay.."

That earns him a huff from his brother in black & red. "I can't believe you can still worry about that skateboard of yours..." A sigh, "Lets get you back home. "

There's no room for arguments as Petir picks up the navy blue & white cap that has made its way off Angin's head during the fall. The elder one fixes the cap back onto its rightful place, on top of Angin's head, in a fashion similar to his own. With the bill at the front, forming a shadow over Angin's sky blue eyes.

Frowning, Angin fixes the cap in a position he deems as way more cool, which is by positioning the dark blue bill to the right.

Angin happily accepts the skateboard his brother had retrieved for him and held it close to his possession. Then a thought dawns itself upon Angin. He chooses to voice out his concern, "So how am I gonn--"

His words are cut off by a yelp of surprise when Petir all too suddenly has his arms under his form only to lift him up without further warning.

"I feel like a baby... Having you carrying me like this.." Angin mumbles reluctantly, positioning the skateboard in his arms in a way so that it doesn't jab his brother in his face.

"That's because you are. A big baby."

"Shut up, please~"

"Tch, you're lucky I love you, baby brother."

"Yes, yes.. Very."

"Tok Aba and the rest will be in for a shock, I swear..."

Angin giggles.

"I can't wait to see the looks on their faces~"

 


	2. My Brother Who Taunts Me

On the floor, sitting by the coffee table in the living room with Fang is where Tanah is. They're currently, or rather, supposed to be discussing about their project for a school assignment. The cap-wearing boy knows he should be concentrating and putting more effort into the discussion seeing as how, for a while now, Fang is the only one who keeps talking and planning things out while he just nods stiffly with stuttered 'yes' and 'sure' every now and then. But he just can't..! Especially not when...

Tanah's hand twitches by his side on the floor.

He can just feel it. Eyes boring into the back of his head and he can't help but move rather stiffly. Feeling nervous and sweating. Wary and downright uncomfortable.

He is also internally blaming his brothers for making Fang and him unable to do the project at their home instead of Fang's place where his older teen brother is here and is killing him with his unforgiving eyes. Why all his 6 brothers choose to take up basically every space in the house instead of just go outside and play TODAY of all days, is beyond him.

The living room is occupied by his two brothers in blue. Air being sprawled on the couch, sucking on his straw unnecessarily loud while Angin is taking up the space on the armchair, his recently injured leg propped up and is surfing through the channels on TV. Fang and him can't possibly work in that noisy environment, no sir.

His bedroom that he shares with Angin and Petir is being conquered by Solar in his ever so stunningly dazzling glory. The boy in strikingly pearly white and flashy yellow clothing had claimed that he's using their room instead of the one that he shares with Thorn, Api and Air because their (Tanah, Petir and Angin's) room isn't facing in the direction of the Sun's rays. Solar had said, even with the curtains drawn, the sunlight will still be able to penetrate through the flimsy fabric of the curtains in the room he shares with the others, and he NEEDS the room to be dark – well, somewhat dark enough– to be able to do his light-based experiment (which he's doing just for his love of bright, blinding rays).

There's no way Tanah could kick him out when he had looked so passionate and excited about it that morning. That, and how Solar had also claimed that Ocho (their pet cat) wants in on it too. The 'laser light show' part of the whole thing, anyway. "Ocho is really pumped about this and can't wait to catch those aliens (really just LED laser pointers)," Solar had said, holding their beloved kitty up.

As for Solar, Thorn, Api and Air's room... Thorn is in there, nursing one of his plants. This brother of his had claimed that one of his beloved English Ivy is not doing so good (aren't they supposed to be low maintenance or something? What does he even mean by 'not doing so good'?) and now he's blasting different kinds of soothing 'remedial' music whilst cooing to the plant in question.

Tanah as well as all his other brothers know how prickly Thorn can get when one of his beloved plants' well-being is at stake. So unless you're looking for a fight, it'd be best to just let him be until he's cooled down (that is, when he is sure his plant is finally in tip top shape again)

The kitchen is taken by the red duo. Just kidding. But really though. Api had made an assertion of his intent to make dinner for today just this morning during breakfast. Everyone thought that he might've gotten a screw loose. I mean, when has he ever cooked in his entire life?!

Petir takes it upon himself to be the responsible one (again) and is monitoring the little ball of hyperactive energy they call a brother in his endeavor to prepare them dinner.

His words with Petir that afternoon went exactly as so, "I don't mean to sound like the distrustful one, but I honestly think Api wants to cook mostly because he gets to handle fire with a valid reason." "Oh man, I think you might be onto something.." Tanah would've offered to keep an eye on him too if he doesn't have this whole project thing he has to do with Fang today going on.

Tanah bites his bottom lip. Oh geez...

Fang notices the uneasiness in his friend and project partner's demeanor and purses his lips with the shake of his head. Dark spiky locks swaying with the movement. He's tired of this and he finally decides that enough is enough.

"Big brother, please stop 'checking up' on us already," Fang murmurs as he pretends not to look like he's disturbed by this stiff and unwelcome aura in the living room as much as he really is.

His older brother, Kaizo, had situated himself by the pathway to the kitchen, leaning against the wall roughly 7 minutes ago and he is still there. Under the pretense of 'checking up' on his little brother and his friend's progress, the older spiky haired male takes to scrutinize every little thing the boys do. Silently judging them as well, most probably.

"You can't tell me what to do, Pang.. Not when father and mother have put me in charge of you." The eldest male in the room says as-a-matter-of-factly.

There it is again. That little nickname that has grown to be a rather irksome fixture in his life. Ever since his early childhood days when Fang still had trouble getting his pronunciations right, he had always mispronounced his name with it sounding more like a 'Pang' than a 'Fang' in the cutest way imaginable. That happened way back when Fang was full of naivety that came with being a small child. Completely oblivious, unaware of his continuous mistake that'll be brought up over and over again, and play as a curse on him for many years to come.

This is because Kaizo, along with their parents had taken to calling Fang in such a way. 'Oh, Pang' is what they'd say or something of equally embarrassing nature. Although now his parents have eased up (just a little bit) on calling him that mortifying pet name, Kaizo still shoves the unpleasant label more than an ample of times straight into his little brother's face like an irritable poke to the forehead. So much for brother dearest.

However, Fang knows he only has himself to blame for the whole existence of 'Pang' since it was born from his own - as one would say- 'stupidity' and 'incompetence'.

Fang narrows his eyes and looks at his brother suspiciously. Fang can't tell if his brother is being serious or not. He decides to voice out his doubt.

"When have they ever done that?"

"When they had brought me into this world before you."

Fang looks at his brother, baffled by his answer. Tanah is looking at him too at this point (or rather, is glancing at Kaizo from the corner of his eyes without properly facing his head in his direction for fear of being stared down again by the teen)

"You're kidding, right..?" Fang tries.

Kaizo simply chuckles at his brother's reaction. Opting to ignore Fang's question with a gesture of waving a single hand as if dismissing a child, he proceeds to say, "Really though, I am quite curious as to what you're planning on creating for your little 'project' here, Pang."

"I ... Don't think I need to tell you. Why does it concern you anyway?"

"I'm hurt, Pang. I do, too, care about what you do. I feel betrayed that you won't even tell me, your big brother, while choosing to just keep it to yourself and that..."

Kaizo turns to glare at Tanah who jolts at the sudden look of pure intolerance being shot his way, "... unskilled little friend of yours."

Tanah squares his shoulders and actually turns to face Kaizo and their eyes lock in an intense stare, fear of the older spiky haired male thrown out the window.

"I am not unskilled..! What gives you the right to look down on me?" The cap-wearing boy demands indignantly. Kaizo remains quiet, his eyes narrowing and lips in a thin line of distaste. The single sound of Kaizo snapping his fingers resounds in the living room and all too suddenly--

BARK!!

Tanah swears that it feels like his heart is making a run for it out through his throat that very moment. That, as well as it feels like it's dead and has stopped beating for a short moment while trying to do so. Three words; Major. Heart. Attack.

Lahap, Kaizo's ever so loyal, slobbering dog has barked right into his unsuspecting ear. And the ringing is still there!! When did the mutt even get here?! Or entered the perimeters of the living room anyway? Last time he saw, upon his arrival at the spiky haired brothers' not so humble abode, Lahap was fast asleep in the front lawn with a worn out chew toy sticking under its bulk.

Tanah gulps and opts to back away from the now growling dog, deeming that it's probably safer to make space. Ever so slowly.

He lets his shoulders go slightly lax once he feels his back hitting the knee of one of Fang's crossed legs. Fang has a good mind to push Tanah away by the shoulder but he doesn't have it in him. Not when he knows just how vicious and scary his brother's dog can appear added with Tanah's slight fear of dogs. He can sympathize.

Smooth voice of the older male is again heard in the form of a low, cool chuckle. Fang's eyes are now on his brother again and this time he dares to narrow his eyes in a show of anger, glowering. Kaizo notices the silent threat being thrown his way by his little brother and his chuckling, a natural display of being entertained at his little brother's friend's expense ceases.

He quirks an eyebrow and smirks, nonetheless."Something the matter, Pang?" He taunts, not even bothering to mask his still present amusement.

"Enough of this... brother." Fang forces out, fists clenching and unclenching irately, yet also in uncertainty. He's not used to telling his brother off, neither does he wish to act against him, but Fang certainly cannot and will not just stand by as his brother picks on his friend. No way. He's torn between his loyalty to his brother and defending his friend. Both matter, one just as much as the other.

Fang purses his lips as Kaizo goes stony faced, snapping his fingers for the second time that evening. Lahap ceasing its growling in an instant.

No longer being distracted by the thought of potentially being mauled to death by Lahap, Tanah finally catches how Kaizo is slowly approaching both him and Fang. How Kaizo's face is fixed in a way that's void of emotion. Tanah also doesn't miss how tense Fang had become as his eyes lock with his looming elder brother's.

Tanah got on his knees the moment Kaizo is too close for Fang's comfort (and probably safety), bringing his arm up in front of Fang in a defensive manner, guarding him from whatever his brother might bring upon him. Seeing as how the slight tremor in Fang appears to be present now, Tanah suspects Kaizo might pull something that'll compromise both, his and Fang's safety. Tanah thinks briefly, if Kaizo beats his own little brother up whenever he pleases and for whatever reason as much as he likes, then Tanah might just lose it and try to take down the teen then and there. Really now, his fear of the older teen that he had a few minutes ago just dissipated and has vanished in its entirety.

A hand that's too fast for him to catch grasps him by the shoulder and without warning, he's unceremoniously pushed aside with enough force to send him falling over on his side. Though it hardly hurts, the alarm in Tanah's mind is going haywire, saying how it WILL hurt for Fang if he lets Kaizo get to him.

Too late. Eyes wide as he's lying on the floor, he takes in how Kaizo is on his knee, one of his hands on Fang's bowed head, fingers grasping his little brother's dark locks.

Unbeknownst to Tanah, the grip Kaizo has on Fang is nothing close to severe or painful. Fang had looked down in fear of what is to come and he far from expects Kaizo pulling his head up to face him with little effort only to plant a chaste kiss on his forehead. Fang blinks once.

"Wow, Pang. You've matured, huh?" His older brother is smiling at him and Fang is just sitting there, blinking up at him, perplexed. Tanah is silent, blinking owlishly as well at this point, still in his position on the floor.

"Uh-- I - Uhh-" Fang is struggling for words as his brain tries to compute what had just happened. Kaizo gets up before Fang can even get a coherent sentence out of his stuttering mouth, tossing a look at Tanah one last time before proceeding to saunter off into the kitchen, Lahap in tow.

Once the two are out of sight, Tanah slowly sits upright, eyes on Fang. "What was that?"

Fang quickly snaps to face Tanah, his face burning with sheer embarrassment. "Nothing!" The bespectacled boy says all too quickly. Defensively.

"Lets just get back to the project already, you dolt," Fang is quick to change the situation and turns his attention back to the pieces of papers scrawled with ideas and points, scattered in front of him on the coffee table. Tanah looks at Fang with a slant frown, he really does wish to get more of an explanation about what had just happened between Fang and his brother, but in all honesty, he knows getting it out of Fang will be far from easy. So he concedes and chooses to leave that matter of questioning for another day.

As much as Fang would love to get his mind to work on the project right now, he finds it difficult what with the whole thing Kaizo just pulled off. Of course, his older brother showing him any semblance of love is not unheard of, Kaizo can be and really is a caring and loving brother behind all that intolerable, high and mighty kaiser side of him that he puts up more often than not. However, Fang never receiving blows from him as a form of 'disciplining' is a far cry from reality as well.

It's just that, just then, Fang had strongly assumed his brother is more likely to beat the lights out of him rather than kiss him right in front of his friend.

Just as Tanah is about to voice out his part on the project at hand, Fang groans, running an agitated hand down his face. That successfully makes Tanah keep his trap shut momentarily.

"Hey, Pang."

The two boys turn their attention – Fang doing so reluctantly– to the direction of the kitchen where Kaizo is leisurely making his way out of. The older male takes a bite out of a pastry he presumably had taken from the kitchen. One hand holding the food to his mouth, the other, tossing a similar looking one to Lahap trotting by his side. The dog practically inhales the food in one go.

"Hope you don't mind." He says ever so simply, smirking through his mouthful of food as he goes up the stairs with his dog not far behind.

Tanah is about to ask, what's up THIS time, when Fang abruptly slams his hands on the coffee table causing it to shake, making his pencil that's on top of it to roll right off. The pencil falls to the floor with a light thud, but the sound is drowned out by the more alarming sound of Fang scrambling to his feet, knocking his knee against the table in the process.

Tanah is left alone in the living room as the younger spiky haired brother runs up the stairs in top speed.

"Honestly?" Tanah asks to no one in particular, a comical sweat drop forming at the top of his head. He shakes his head as Fang's voice resounds from a distance above, claiming,

"That's MY carrot donut, Kaizo!"


	3. My Brother Who Assures Me

 

"Hey, hey, Air! Look at this!!" Comes the excited exclamation of a boy in predominantly red clothing. He was pouncing around, all giddy and full of energy. In his hands are acorns and he's waving them around in the air in both his fists.

His younger septuplet brother, Air, the one the pouncing boy is calling out to, just takes a side glance towards him under the shadow of his cap and hums in acknowledgement.

Teeth bared in a wide grin, Api says, "Watch me juggle these acorns, yeah??"

"Mhmm," Air nods, linking his fingers together behind his head only to rest it against the palms of his hands.

Skilled fingers toss all five acorns into the air one by one. As quick and efficient as he was when he had sent the objects fly into the air in a designated direction, he's just as nimble and deft at catching the acorns as they're pulled down by gravity. The wrist of the hand that has caught the acorn flicks to pass the nut, one after another to his other hand that plays a role of restarting the process by tossing them into the air again and again, one acorn after the next.

Api's tongue sticks out when he's beginning to get more than a little bit absorbed in his task. Then, four acorns end up being caught and kept it in a single fist, letting only one fall to his foot which soon enough ends up bouncing from that one foot to the other and right back to the first foot as he kicks it around.

He ends the little trick by kicking the acorn high into the air and upon its descent, Api jumps forward to catch it with his free hand. He smirks and tosses the acorns up in the air just for the heck of it with a loud "Ta-dah~!!"

When his eyes finally fix themselves upon Air –he had been busy paying attention to his trick before– to see his reaction, he is met with the sight of his brother setting down his water bottle next to him on the bench after taking a painfully long swig from it.

"Have you not been paying attention at all?!" Api explodes all too quickly. Eyes glaring a burning hole into his brother.

"Huh--?? Wha-- Of course I have--!!"

"Liar!! You just never freaking bother, do ya? You lazy jerk!"

"Oh, man...Calm down will you?"

"Don't tell me what to do..!!"

"Geez, why are you so bothered by this?"

"Because... Because..!!" Api fails to find words to justify his reason.

Ultimately, he decides to heck with the words then crouches down only to pick up an acorn and toss it at his starting-to-get-irritating brother. It isn't a bullseye but it was good enough when the acorn actually ends up hitting his brother's shoulder causing Air to involuntarily move his arm with a start – and successfully making the water bottle placed by his side fall to the grass upon being knocked down by the jerk of his limb.

Air is about to tell his brother off when Api promptly turns on his heels and zips away. Air stands up and makes to go after him.

"W-wait, Api, where are you--??"

Air's words are cut off short when the boy in blue ends up eating dust when he trips over his own water bottle that has rolled down along the grass just then only to inconveniently settle itself in his way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Behind the bleachers by the school soccer field is where Api finds himself trying to calm down. Climbing over the school gate just to get in was a cinch, really.

After twenty minutes of sitting by his lonesome self in the quiet behind the rows of seats, he decides that calling Yaya would be beneficial for his state of mind when he realizes he needs some sort of outlet that's NOT in the form of either throwing a hissy fit or tossing things around at people.

He tells Yaya regarding the incident that had just taken place about half an hour ago. Now, he finds himself arguing with the girl about whether Air really gives a hoot about him or not. With his phone on speaker mode in his hand, Api shakes his head vehemently, saying,

"He doesn't and has never cared. About anything. At. All."

"That's not true. He cares about his family and friends. And he definitely cares about you, too."

"Wouldn't we all like to believe that.." He rolls his eyes.

"Listen, name me one time when you had needed someone, anyone. Who has it been who had cared about you or have been there for you..?"

"Well, back when I had fallen into a ditch, Solar, and Tanah helped pull me out.. and when I was attacked by this mean ol' cat that belonged to an old neighbor of mine, Petir had saved me from that little scratching, hissing thing...there was also this one time when Angin helped me out when my fingers were caught in this Chinese finger trap a few months back, oh, and Thorn helped me get a good grade on this one school project, oh and trust me, it's a big deal,"

But... What had Air done before that's of any significance to him...?

Api looks up as he racks his brain, trying to scavenge for a certain kind of memory. "Hmmm,"

"Think hard about it, Api. There's gotta be at least one thing he did that you can remember. Why else would you spend time with him much more than you do with your other brothers.." Okay, so Yaya seems to have noticed and Api won't dwell on how she just seems to know basically everything like how a mother would. Is this what you call women's intuition?

Api's breath catches in his throat and he mentally slaps himself when he finally manages to grasp a certain buried part in his memory.

"Well, there's this one time..."

<hr>

It was about a few a years ago, back when Api and his brothers were ten years of age going on eleven in just less than 4 months or so. It was in late November during the year end break from school.

To stay at home accompanying their parents were Api and Air. They're left with just the two of them at home during the break for their five other septuplet brothers were all away to spend their school holiday somewhere else that they find more exciting.

Not that Air had minded, he liked staying back at home to lie down and relax as much as he pleased. Api,on the other hand, was to stay at home because their dear mother had been far too worried to let Api out of her supervision for he's regarded as a bit TOO childish (more so than Angin) and unable to take care of himself... not just yet anyway, she had added.

So it was just him and Air at home most of the time when their parents were away at work.

"Hey, hey, Air~ Lookie over here," Api had called to his brother from his position by the window. "It looks like Mrs Lim's fat ol' cat is pickin' a fight with a dog...and it looks like the cat's winning." He laughed as he watched on from behind the window pane, "that sure is one mean cat, I think there's a possibility of it actually starting the fight!"

Air merely replied with a noncommittal, "Mhmm, really interesting..." without even budging from his slouched position on the sofa. The only movement he had actually bothered to make was to grab his iced chocolate drink from its resting place on the nearest armrest and taking a sip from it. That, as well as scratching his protruding belly with chunky fingers.

'Honestly!' Api pouted indignantly at being treated so half-heartedly by his brother. He peeled himself away from the window and stomped towards the middle of the living room to loom before his brother.

"Move aside, Api. I can't see the TV." Air complained, waving his stubby arm as a gesture to usher his brother away. Api remained rooted in his position and balls his fists by his sides, stamping his foot in a show of childish anger.

"You're already too lazy to play with me, so won't you at least pay attention to me when I'm trying to talk to you?!"

"I was paying attention."

"Oh yeah? Then what did I just say, huh?!"

"About this...uhh, cat fight?.. Mrs Lim..or something..."

That was it, that 'ingenious' though utterly unconvincing reply was all it took to have made Api took off in a huff.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had been only four or five nights since his five other brothers had left home and Api found himself being woken up by shooting and burning pain. He lets go of the all too familiar object in his hand only to instinctively use that hand to clutch at his other one.

He sobbed softly, slowly sinking to his knees on the cold faux porcelain floor. Being alone in the darkness of their all too familiar looking kitchen had never been so frightening.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

After four more incidents of either waking up in the middle of the night within close proximity of fires or waking up in the morning only to receive news of how some random item in their quaint little home had combusted into flames the previous night, it was then did Api realize he had been freaking sleepwalking and setting things aflame in his unconscious state.

His parents however, as much as they knew that Api was responsible, didn't know of his little nightly predicaments. Their parents mistook his actions as some sort of rebellious stage and he had been reprimanded severely. Api had thrown a huge tantrum and that didn't serve anyone any good.

Still, as odd as how Api only seemed to burn things in his sleep, he had been surprisingly mindful to burn only what he wanted to burn –in his sleep driven state– and the fire did not end up consuming a great deal of items or their beloved home, even. Api didn't know if he should be patting himself on the back for that small ounce of control or not.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had turned out that Air also knew of his little out-of-control nightly activity. Api didn't know what to answer his brother when he was finally confronted about it.

"Why do you even think this is happening in the first place?"

"I don't know.."

"Honestly? No clue at all? Maybe you're just not thinking hard enough..."

"Even if I'm not, you can't blame me when I've no clue at all...!"

"Well can't you at least try to control yourself and refrain..?"

Api had been outraged at his brother's words. Didn't he think that Api would've tried to control himself in his sleep if he actually could?!

"Shut up!! All you do is move your freaking yap when you-- You're not even capable doing anything! Don't you dare tell me to do something that's so freaking impossible with that stupid tone of yours when you can't even do a single thing normal people can, useless!!"

The door to their bedroom slammed shut, leaving only a speechless Air.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

With a resolve to stay awake just to keep himself from doing any more unwanted damage, he found himself in the kitchen at three in the morning. He's leaning by the window sill thinking about how his brothers – aside from Air– were doing as of late.

Petir, Tanah and Angin were staying in Pulau Rintis at Tok Aba's. They're probably loving it there, getting to spend time with their granddad, making new friends there, and Api heard they had adopted a stray cat? They named it Octo, he thought... Or was it Chocho? No wait, Ocho? Well, something of the like. He's not sure anymore, but if memory served him right, it's close enough.

Solar and Thorn must've been having the time of their lives, too what with attending this dream camp of theirs. Again with remembering names... If Api remembered correctly, it's called Galaxy Camp or something that's equally as 'out of this world' sounding. He didn't know much detail about it but seeing as how Thorn and Solar had practically begged their parents to send them there, it must've been a big deal or something. A real blast, huh?

And he's stuck here feeling worse than ever.

Api glared down at his palms. One of it playing as a cruel reminder of the nights that were beyond his control. He had accidentally burnt off a patch of skin on his own palm a little. It had happened on the first night and it had hurt so badly. Api shook his head to rid himself of the thought.

He screwed his eyes shut and rubbed away the sleepiness trying to take over. Prominent bags were present under his eyes on his otherwise childish features. He hardly got a wink of sleep last night and now is just another night of trying to play as an insomniac. Api sighed defeatedly.

He's tired of staying awake, he's tired of being unable to sleep, he's tired of feeling so lifeless and exhausted and lethargic like he has no energy to even have fun anymore, and he's just... so.. tired of falling asleep only to be shaken awake by one thing or another burning, crumbling, diminishing and finally destroyed. By him.

Why was this happening? Why was he suddenly starting to sleepwalk now of all times? Was it because of anxiety? Stress, even? Glaring down at his open palms, Api shook his head vehemently and grumbled irately, "I'm sure I was hardly stressed before this whole mess started... "

Still, after all that's said and done, Api's deep fascination and unbridled love for flames and how they seemed to dance with endless life never ceased.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The night right after, Api had woken up to find himself in the lawn in front of a little garden patch their mother and Thorn had put together. He had fallen asleep, didn't he?

He reluctantly stared down at how the red of the orchids were being engulfed by a more bright yet ominous flickering shades of red, orange and yellow. Breath caught in his throat as his eyes fixated on what must've been his own doing.

Being as transfixed as he was, Api was more than a little taken by surprise when a sudden splash of water doused the flaming hazard. He gasped and stumbled back a few steps. Api turned his head to see Air in the moonlit darkness of the night.

The unmasked worry on his brother's face and crystal blue eyes were the only things his panic stricken mind had caught before he took off, dropping the lighter in his hand, tears drowning the fiery red orbs of his eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

One evening...  
Api grumbled something inaudible as he rubbed the ever growing sleepiness from his half lidded eyes. He had spent some more nights trying not to sleep and had managed to reduce the amount of damage for a while from doing so. "TV is a real savior, huh?" He laughed wryly. The laughter a far cry from his usual, heartfelt ones.

He sighed heavily and defeated, leaning back into the couch in the living room as he flicked the channel for the umpteenth time that hour. Just as he's about to give up on surfing through the multitude of channels for a decent show to watch, the sound of the front door opening and closing shortly after was heard.

It was Air and he looked about as tired and dead as Api although unlike the latter, his clothing was too drenched for comfort and he's sweating like a pig who had probably been standing under the sun just for the heck of it. The brother in red turned off the tv in favor of peering over behind the couch to look at his brother.

"What have you been up to lately with Mr Papa Zola, man? You reek and you look like you just ran about a dozen cross country marathons," He commented not so subtly, cocking a brow.

Air was panting when he looked at Api with nearly-dead icy blue eyes. "It's 'Coach' Papa Zola to you..." Was all Air had said – or rather, managed out amidst all his light panting– before he staggered up the stairs, leaving a stumped Api who just stayed back and watched his retreating form with a questioning expression. Api shrugged.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A few days later,  
"Umm, hey, Api." Air began slowly, eyes on his teetering brother who had just entered their shared bedroom after spending hours the night before keeping himself awake by means of playing video games, reading (comics, duh), firmly slapping himself multiple times, and banging his forehead repetitively against the kitchen counter after fetching himself more glasses of water.

It's around eight in the morning and that meant Api hadn't slept for two consecutive nights already. The boy doesn't know if he should be glad about it or not. Still, on one hand, he hadn't killed anything with fire for two nights, so that's saying something. Unfortunately, he's not sure if he could keep it up. Not sleeping for three nights straight will be difficult. He never managed that feat before.

However, in his sleep deprived haze, he hadn't caught Air calling out to him. His brother in blue couldn't blame him.

With a voice as calm as water, he tried again, "Hey, Api."

Api seemed to have caught it this time and groggily turned to face the other in the room. "Huh...?" The boy drawled as slow as how his brain and body were currently operating through all the fatigue. His usual cheery and energetic demeanor reduced to that of a walking dead's by that point.

"You doing okay?" Concern was written clear and vivid in his voice as much as it is on the expression Air's fostering.

Api managed a tired smile, an air of smugness successfully added to it. "Totally~ Actually I -I'm feeling peachy, really." His jaded scarlet eyes didn't seem to be saying the same thing despite all his claims. Air noticed this and frowned.

Api didn't like how his brother seemed to be looking at him. He didn't like being pitied and he certainly didn't want any from him. He's strong enough, he could handle this even without any of his brothers' help. He had no problem. He didn't want any of this so he deemed it best to change the atmosphere to that of a more amusing one (in his opinion, anyway).

So he grinned albeit the action was awfully lacking in any real vigor, "But look at you though, is it just me or have you lost weight, Air~? Ya been working out?"

Air's mouth fixed itself into a thin line. Yes, he had lost a tremendous amount of weight –over half of his initial 68kg weight that he had been harboring for so long, to be precise– from working his freaking butt off... all for his brother.

Air didn't say anything about it though. It didn't matter. Whether he would be able to accomplish his prime goal or not mattered most in the end.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Hey, aren't you coming to bed?"

Api stared at is brother with an incredulous look. He furrowed his brows and clicked his tongue. "Are you kidding? Haven't you been paying attention to anything at all lately, Air? Did..." His voice raised a few octaves in exasperation, "Have you honestly just slept through everything that's been going on recently?!"

Of course not. Air did confront him about the matter just a few days ago. Guess horrible memory span runs in the family?

Air just calmly looked into his brother's flaming eyes with his own cool ones. "I only asked for you to come to bed, I never told you to go to sleep."

"What?! C-come to bed just for what, then? If not to sleep..?!"

Air shrugged but tried anyway.

"Keep me company? Talk to me."

"You'll just end up snoring by the count of five... Sooner than that, even.."

"Please? I'll try to stay awake for you."

Api went quiet as he looked at his brother who merely did the same, however with a somewhat serious glint to his eyes. Air did mean it when he said that he'd try to stay awake for him and Api just can't stay mad at him or leave the room. He relented.

"Fine," he sighed for about the hundredth time that week, walking over to his bed and plopping down on the mattress. He scooted back to the center of bed and crossed his legs with his hands propped up behind him.

He raised a brow, "Well? I'm in bed...somewhat. What d'ya wanna talk about? Do keep me entertained."

Api was already sporting a grin at this point despite having thrown a miniature hissy fit just moments ago, and Air with his own slanted smile, nodded.

"So there was this one time when I caught Petir doing this really embarrassing thing,"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Birds were chirping, signaling it's already morning and the rising and shining of all the living dead is in order. Api burrowed his face deeper into his pillow, not feeling entirely ready to wake up just yet...

'Wake up?'

Api's eyes shot right open at the thought of that. He had fallen asleep!! He woke up with start, shooting upright in his bed. He was freaking out, "OH NO!!"

He scrambled to get out of bed, only to wail as he ended up falling unceremoniously off the bed with his blanket and legs in a tangled mess from all his effort.

A low, disturbed grumble came from beneath the crystal white and ice blue blanket on Air's bed. The form beneath the blanket stirred and Air's head popped into view from beneath the cozy blanket, staring down at Api with groggy, half lidded eyes. "What is with all the ruckus?"

"I -I fell asleep! Wh-why did you just let me do that?" Api demands, his voice panicked and somewhat uneven. "You said you'd help keep me awake!"

Air regarded his flaming red mess of a brother with tired eyes before murmuring, "Don't worry..." A yawn, "You didn't do anything yesterday."

Api's round childish eyes went wider upon hearing that. "F-For real?"

Air nodded slow and reassured him, "Yes, for real."

"....." Api was uncharacteristically quiet for a while. Air took that moment to go back to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Three days had passed and Api was feeling chipper than he had ever been the past few weeks or so. Three nights had passed and he hadn't woken up in the middle of the night to be faced with any form of destruction unfold in the form of hot flickering, dancing blend of red and yellow, and neither did he wake up in the morning to hear news of any harm inflicted to anyone or anything the previous night courtesy of him.

He dared to think that his sleepwalking had came to an end. He glanced at his brother's still snoring figure in their shared bedroom. He smiled.

"Nothing can ruin this."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was so dark out the moment he was shaken awake by Air. His gaze had jumped around as he tried to take in his surroundings. He was outside in the dark cold streets with his brother. The gravel road felt hard and unforgiving under his feet as his gaze shifted from Air to his hands.

Air had one of his hands grasped gently on his shoulder while the other one was holding onto Api's tightly clasped ones. The hold Air had on his hands eased ever so carefully as he lets go, allowing Api to open up his palms and saw the tiny object that shone faintly under the street lights in his possession.

It was a lighter.

His mouth felt dry as he gazed down at it. Had he really been.. Again?

And he was so sure it had finally stopped. Air was pushed to act the moment he saw his brother's eyes well up in tears. His grip on Api's shoulder tightens minutely, reassuringly as he leaned down to peer up at his brother's face.

"Hey, hey.." He cooed. "It's alright. You didn't do anything, honest."

Air was smiling softly up at him and he looked so honest with his words, so sincere in his actions, and right now he's actually there for him, standing there with him and Api just wants to believe him and he can't help but to do just that. He needed his brother, he finally admitted.

Wiping his tears with the back of his free hand, Api nodded slowly with a sniffle. He had looked so scared and endearing and Air couldn't help but feel the need to protect him all the more. Even from Api's own actions.

"Lets go back to bed, yeah?" Air said after giving Api a while to gather himself. Red eyes looked at him with clear uncertainty and the owner seemed reluctant. Api rubbed his arm.

"But...what if--"

"I'll handle it."

Api stopped at that. Air was looking at him square in the eyes and what came out next turned out to be what Api hadn't known were the words that he actually wanted to hear this whole time.

"You can sleep and rest assured, I promise I'll be there for you every single time you need me."

It was then something in Api's mind clicked. So it had been Air who had kept him at bay the previous nights. Come to think of it, that being a possibility made a whole lot more sense considering how he'd noticed Air staying up much later than he did recently, and having to wake up much much later than he usually does. Some would think, the reason to the latter could've possibly been because he had just gotten lazier over the course of the school holiday, but the obvious tired and worn out look he sported was telling a different story entirely and Api regretted doubting his brother all this time.

"Hey," Api began, his tone light as they walked back home within the comfort of each others' company.

Air hummed questioningly, tossing a glance at him under the shadow of his cap.

" The reason you were with Coach Papa Zola this whole time, presumably working your butt off seeing as how you've lost weight.... Is it because of me? Have you been going through all that just so you..." Api stumbled and struggled a bit with his words, "..well, just so I can sleep without having to fret about anything?"

Air felt his cheeks and ears go pink from the embarrassment of being caught and all too suddenly, his gaze found more favor in directing itself to his feet rather than his brother's face. He's glad his cap is always tilted so low that most of his face could be shielded from his brother's curious eyes.

Unbeknownst to Api, during his second night of sleepwalking, Air was actually awake to some degree but had dismissed the idea of going after him for his simple little mindset didn't think further into the matter and had failed to see the severity of the situation. He had brushed away the troublesome thought of going after his brother as simple as how he made noncommittal replies and hums.

Then came the few nights when he had actually gotten out of bed but was too late for the moment he had found Api, he was only to be faced with the aftermath of his sleeping brother's reign of terror. There were also the rare times when he had tried to go after Api the moment the latter was just about to start his little sleepwalking episode only to fall tumbling down when his brother had bolted out of the room and right out of the house much, much too fast for him to keep up. The time Api had wandered off to the little garden happened to be one of those nights where his weight had held him down and had made him a tad too late.

The day after the aforementioned incident had happened, he had approached his coach with a resolve to make a change. For his brother and himself.

Air wanted to say sorry for doing a bad job this time, unlike how it had been the previous nights. He had accidentally fallen asleep, too, shortly after Api did despite his attempts to stay awake.

Cool blue eyes chanced a glance toward the other boy walking next to him and upon seeing the calm, genuine little smile upon his brother's face, the apology just died down in his throat. Api was actually smiling and happy just having Air by his side now and the latter saw there was actually no need for apologies. All is well.

Air offered a sheepish smile under his cap. "I guess..." He sort of admitted. "Though it's no big deal, it's all chill."

That was when Api couldn't help the pleasant light feeling blossoming in his chest and the heartfelt grin that itched its way upon his lips.

<hr>

"Really, Yaya. That time... you just can't imagine how glad I felt."

A quiet little laugh escapes Api at the bittersweet recollection. His mirthful tone reaching his friend through the phone call. The girl smiles on the other end.

"See? Your brother does care." Comes the ever sweet and calming voice of his friend on the other line after a while. Api nods though Yaya can't see it.

"Thanks for your time, Yaya. I'm feeling better already." and he means it.

"A pleasure to help. What are friends for after all?" She continues, "Now, you'd better go back home to your family. They must be worried sick about you."

Api makes to reply but is cut off.

"Exactly," another voice adds in all too suddenly right after Yaya.

So it seems that it's on speaker phone on the other end as well.

"P-Petir..?" Api says, a little surprised by the sudden intrusion from his eldest septuplet brother.

"Air and the others are all looking for you, and really, who would've thought you'd actually turn to Yaya for consolation instead of us," there is a slight wry tone to his voice but it's nothing to be taken personally. Then his tone is serious. "We really wish to see you at home soon."

Api blinks. So all of his brothers are searching for him now. He hasn't actually counted on Air telling the rest of his little explosion –that had quickly transcended into a runaway – just then but then again, what does he expect? He was supposed to have head back home about 2 hours ago.

"Yeah.." He breathes. "I'll be right there--"

"API!!"

Another voice cuts in. But it's not coming from the phone this time. Api's crimson orbs face the direction where the startled voice had come from and he's met with the brother he'd been reminiscing about not too long ago.

His face ends up being buried against his brother's shoulder for Air had promptly pulled him into an embrace the moment he's within the other's reach.

Api's hand that is still holding onto his phone sounds again in Petir's voice, "See the both of you soon, I'll tell the others you're fine."

"Goodbye." Yaya adds as a final say before the call ends.

Air lets out a breath of relief when he has pulled away, though his arms are gripping firmly on his brother's shoulders. His usual calm and can't-be-bothered-in-its-entirety personality fail to triumph over his worry for his brother. He hasn't calmed down yet although he knows he should be now especially when his brother is already there in front of him safe and sound.

Bright shimmering ruby eyes lock with calming cool light-sapphire ones. Api takes in a deep breath. Air does the same.

"I'm so sorry..!!"

Both end up saying at the same time. The two brothers look at each other perplexed and speechless. It doesn't take long for Api's wide eyes to crinkle from a bubbling laughter. Air would be considered blind if he doesn't take that as an obvious sign that all is well.

"So... I guess we're chill now, huh?"

"Definitely~! We're hot and chill as the frozen Sun~"  
  
Air laughs, "That makes zero sense."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

In Tanah, Petir and Angin's shared bedroom is where the seven brothers and their pet cat, Ocho, end up chilling in after dinner time.

Petir and Tanah are situated on the latter's bed with Ocho curled up snuggly in Petir's lap. Solar is sitting on the floor and leaning against the foot of the double bunk bed (that Petir shares with Angin) while Thorn opts to stand, resting most of his weight against the same bed as his brother in fabulous yellow tinted shades. Air finds himself getting all cozy in Petir's bed on the lower bunk as he and all his aforementioned brothers watch on how their breezy brother is pulling and yanking around their stumbling brother in fiery red.

Api's quickly growing red in the face every time Angin pulls him around by the wrist (with surprisingly strong force) in a show of what seems to be an entirely freeform dance. Api is no noob at dancing but his brother twinkle toes' style here is really not something he can synch with. He's being pulled into a third twirl and by then, Api thinks, if he ends up throwing up his dinner, it'll all be on Angin!

Relief strikes Api the moment Angin releases his scarily iron grip on his wrist, but the former only ends up hating himself for even daring to have that fake sense of relief when the next thing Angin does is probably more humiliating.

"Oh, my little PiPi~ Why did you have to go and worry your brothers so~?" Angin badly fakes a worried tone as he pinches Api's cheeks with both hands. Api pushes him back to rub at his pained face and whine. "Oww! That hurt!!"

Angin merely offers a grin as he jumps back out of Api's reach when the latter tries to get back at him. The rest share a hearty laugh at the sight of their two most childishly endearing brothers.

"And what's with 'PiPi'? That sounds so bad." Api grumbles with crossed arms when he ultimately abandons the idea of chasing Angin around. He'll get back at him another day.

"Tch, PiPi, coz your name is A-Pi, get it?" Angin says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Duh," Solar backs up all too helpfully, moving his hand to take off his shades that are designed more for show than practicality. Finally. He should've done that the first moment they had stepped indoors.

Api pulls a face and that's when Tanah chooses to chime in.

"If you think that's bad, imagine just how bad," Tanah corrects himself, "no, wait... how AWFUL we felt when we heard our beloved brother 'PiPi' had run off."

Api's face crimsoned all the more at Tanah's teasing words and that's when their granddad chooses to knock on the bedroom door. The door opens and when Api notices just how Tok Aba's presence calms his brothers down considerably does he realize just how much of a life saver his granddad actually is.

"Okay, okay, all of you get ready for bed. You boys have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, isn't that right?"

That's when the atmosphere in the room shifts into that of a more intense yet thrilling one. Knowing looks are tossed around from one brother to another. The seven of them nod firmly in mutual understanding,

"Tomorrow is when the action begins."

 


	4. The Brother Who Triumphs

"Dey, are you going to an anime convention or are you really joining us? What's with the ANBU mask?" Gopal comments in his usual teasing tone, gesturing to Fang's mask which resembles very much like a stylized face of a dog. Fang sends a glare up at the older boy, "This IS my paintball mask, if it's not obvious enough for you." 

"Whoa- Whoaaaaa~! It is? It's so cool~" Api's eyes sparkle in childlike fascination as he not-so-gently lifts up Fang's hand that's holding onto the aforementioned mask. With stars in his eyes, the little ball of energy is awed all the more at being able to admire the mask up close. "Whaa~!" 

Fang smirks at the praise his gear is getting, his ego clearly stroked. Petir clicks his tongue, "Cool gear won't guarantee a win though. Skills will."

The bespectacled boy's eyes snap to glare daggers at the eldest septuplet, "What are you implying? That I don't have the skill to win this..?" 

Fang didn't miss the cocky smirk being formed under the challenging eyes of his authoritative friend and rival. The spiky haired boy can just feel the anger rising in his core. Fine, looks like he has to teach this cocky guy a lesson and put him in his place. 

"I'll wipe that smirk right off your face."

"Ha, I'd like to see you t--"

That's when Tanah deems it best to intervene before things get a little too out of hand. He can already sense the rising tension between the two and he's worried they might end up having a different kind of fight rather than the promised and much awaited paintball one. 

Stepping in between the two and gently prying them apart and away from each other, Tanah says, "Alright, knock it off, you two... Those are not the kind of shots that we want to see you two fire at each other."

"Yeah. If there's gonna be any shots fired," Solar begins, " it'll be in the form of these," with one hand on his waist and the other with his palm held up by his side. 

Fang and Petir stares at the empty palm being held up by the arguably smooth moved septuplet with dumbfound looks. The two are just about to ask what the heck is Solar trying to imply, only to have the words die off in their throats when Thorn backs up his brother's point by placing a green paintball on Solar's gloved palm. So that's what they want to see fired. Paintballs. Go figure.

"Ahhhh," both nod, finally understanding.

"So slow," Air remarks dryly with his hands behind his head. Gopal is quick to run up to the cool one's side to exchange high fives and laugh at Fang and Petir's expense. Though the dark looks being shot his way by the two is successful in making the older boy cower in fear behind Air's blue-clad form and for Angin to burst out laughing. "Hahaha, scaredy cat~"

Tanah frowns, "Can't you guys cut the fooling around already? So we're starting the game now or what?" 

That receives a nod from the rest.

"Alright, guys. Game play style is Elimination," Petir begins, "Three life counts, and the basic rules apply which means...." 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Start!

Breath steady behind his mask, Fang crouches low amongst partially-dried shrubberies as he watches his first target intently. His index finger readies itself on the trigger as the marker is directed at the unsuspecting player in the field. 

"You're mine now," he whispers low. 

His first shot is fired at an astounding speed and Fang internally shouts out 'heck yes!' when his attack hits and leaves a solid purple mark on the back of the other player's armor. Angin lets out a startled yelp and hurriedly makes a 180 turn and readying his own marker for retaliation. His gaze darts around before him.

"What the...?" The boy in navy blue and white wind-like swirl motif mask mumbles as he scans the area before him. He slowly lowers his paintball gun and huffs when he sees no one. "He got away..." Either that or Angin just can't seem to pinpoint the other player's whereabouts as in-range-of-shot as he may be. 

Angin then reaches behind to run two digits over a small section on his back then brings his fingers up for inspection. His lapis-blue eyes scan the substance and his brows furrow.

"Fang's purple paint..." 

Angin: 2 lives remaining

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Fang has made a successful escape from Angin's range of sight and shot and is now running through the wooded area in search of his next prey. He's quick and alert even amongst all the uneven and considerably winding path. Dodging tree after tree and feet not missing a beat, keeping up a fast pace. His eyes effectively scanning the area of anything or anyone within close range.

Fang comes to a sudden halt and jumps behind the closest tree that's able to provide him a decent coverage. He peeks from behind the tree and smirks. "Second target spotted."

From a considerable distance, he spots Gopal trudging down the path with his paintball marker pointed in front of him, it's as if Gopal is readying to fire at whatever that'll jump into his front line of vision. "What an ineffective tactic," Fang can feel himself smirking. 

Fang advances toward the older male swiftly and surely. He's sure to take proper safety measures and uses the availability of the trees, shrubs and anything the wooded area has to offer to his advantage. Once he's sure he's within effective shooting range, the spiky haired boy brings up his marker steadily and aims the muzzle."Letting yourself be a victim to tunnel vision will just cease your awareness and will make you," 

He fires an absolute hit, "... an easy target." 

Gopal: 2 lives remaining

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Come on, why try? We both know who'd win." Air finds himself smiling dryly at Solar who has his marker at the ready just as he does.

Solar's lips quirk at that, "Oh, do we now?"

"Yes, we do, actually. It'll be me." Comes the ever so sure reply from Air. Solar remains quiet and Air continues, "So why don't you surrender, huh? It'll make it easier for the both of us. Wave the white flag, why don't you?"

Solar's eyes narrow behind the yellow tinted  lens of his predominantly white mask with yellow swirls. Air finds him as zero threat and Solar is feeling more than a little indignant at how much of a pushover he's being regarded as by the other. If he has to earn the respect of a not-to-be-trampled-with player, so be it. 

A fine white gloved finger eases itself on the trigger in a swift movement and Air is left with no room to talk when he notices the incoming golden yellow paintball whizzing in his direction. "Yikes!"

Caught by surprise, the boy clad in blue falls on his back. The paintball that was launched at him smacking against a tree behind him and yellow paint splatters make their way to the top of his powder blue hoodie. Air sighs in relief, 'I'm fine, those little splatters don't count as a loss.' 

But he realizes he shouldn't let relieve sink in just yet. Not when Solar aims the marker lower and directly at him. Air scurries to sit upright and he can just feel the sweat trickling down his face as he watches how the deft gloved finger eases itself on the trigger, ready to fire. He gulps. Air looks up at his brother and contemplating on shooting for a while only to abandon the idea. He knows, if he even tries to make a move, he'd be shot right then and there way before he even gets the chance to try and aim at Solar.

Air couldn't see behind Solar's mask, but the beginning of a smirk is forming at the edge of the on-the-offensive brother's lips. "Heh, you're telling me to wave the white flag, eh? The only flag there will be here is in the form of your life count flagging..!" 

Air doesn't get a chance to reply as Solar already fires his next shot. 

"Solar Beam Strike!"

Air: 2 lives remaining

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ah man.. I probably shouldn't have run my mouth instead of my hands just then," Air finds himself grumbling as he walks past trees after trees. He regards the solid mark on a spot  that's considerably on the left of his armor. "And was Solar actually aiming for my heart? Was he that mad..?" Air shudders at the thought.

"Air!!" 

The aforementioned boy has no chance to reciprocate in any way when he's all too suddenly tackled to the ground by a bouncing blur of mahogany. "Yikes!" Air's back finds itself meeting the ground once more and he groans.

Air blinks slowly and then gazes up to regard the person who just launched himself onto him. He is met with the sight of Api hovering over him, mask off, with one hand beside Air's shoulder to keep himself up –and luckily, not crushing Air and his paintball gun with his weight. Api's other hand that's not busy supporting his weight, is grasping firmly onto his paintball marker, the safety lock on. 

"Api, what the heck? Physical contact is against the rules! And never take off your mask during a game..!"

"Eh?" Api looks down at his brother with round surprised eyes. The fiery brother quickly scrambles to get up and off his brother, words spilling out of his mouth as he does so, "Ah- oh, right! Sorry! Sorry! I forgot about that..!" 

Api laughs awkwardly when he's seated on his heels and has put on his mask that is of flaming red in color with bright yellow flame-like motifs framing the sides. Air just frowns at him as he sits upright too. "For your sake, I hope you didn't damage my gun.." The lapis-icy blue masked brother gripes. Api doesn't say anything for a while though he just smiles placatingly behind his mask as he watches Air check for any damages or anything out of place on his paintball marker. There seems to be none. 

"Sorry about that, but surely it's fine. I don't mean any harm..~" Api tries while Air points his muzzle to the right of him, an old tree becoming his target. His middle and index finger pulls at the trigger back and forth, "Blizzard Blast..." 

A chain of shots are launched and five solid blue paint splatters marred the tree in a slanted line. The firing seems to be okay, too, Air nods. 

"Walking the trigger?" Api questions with his head tilted to the side.

A slant smile under blue mask. "What do you think?" Air sets his paintball gun down on his lap and regards his brother with a raised brow, "Since my gun is fine, what was it that you said about not meaning any harm?"  

"Ah, that. How about a momentary truce, brother?" Straight to the point.

Now Air has both his brows raised, his interest piqued. "Do continue.."

So Api tells his brother what's on his mind and why he's proposing such a thing in an all-on-all kind of fight. After Api explains all that he can, he's left with looking up at Air expectantly as the other leans back with an arm propped behind him and a contemplating look on his face that's mostly obscured by blue mask.

"I see what you mean. Strength in number, yes?"

Api lights up at that. "Exactly!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh no, oh no... I've already lost one life...and so soon...!! Ayoyo..!" Gopal despairs, careful to keep his voice to a minimum -or as low as it can get - and shakes his head. He has already lost a life from an ambush courtesy of the bespectacled boy in the gang. He has the proof in the form of a purple blob on the sleeve of his camo shirt.

Holding his paintball marker close to his chest and taking in a deep breath, he keeps on advancing, careful to look in more than one direction this time. 

That's when he spots something off amidst the scenery of the woods in the northwest. It's another player, crawling low on the grass and dead leaves and is moving steadily. The player is clad in mostly dark gray clothing and from what Gopal can see of it, his mask is the only thing that's somewhat striking and appears to be a huge contrast to both, his gear and the environment. Freaking white. For goodness sake, is this player trying to dress inconspicuous or stand out? 

"Solar," Gopal breathes. 

The usually dazzling boy is immersed in whatever it is before him. Gopal's eyes follow Solar's line of sight and catches Thorn walking slow as the latter takes in the sight of how a succession of blue paint had marked a poor, beautiful tree. Thorn stops to run the tips of his fingers over the vandalized surface. "This is Air's paintball color..."

Because knowing the difference between Angin's darker azure blue paint and Air's lighter arctic blue is just that mandatory.

'Dey, Solar, you know how your brother is like when he's mourning for some tree. You really shouldn't take advantage of him,' Gopal's lips purse into a thin line and he's really tempted to give Solar a piece of his mind.

"You mustn't let your emotions get the best of you on the battlefield, brother.." Solar comments under his breath, finger on the trigger and ready to claim a life –a life count anyway. "Heh,"

SPLAT!

An army green colored paintball has hit the small of one of the player's heavily clothed back. A cry of alarm escapes the boy's lips. 

"Eep!!"

Solar's eyes go wide in alarm and although he would never admit that he just yelped in a pitch that sounds an awful much like a little girl's, he sure as heck did just that. The sudden thump to his back caught him way off guard.

Thorn's head whips in the direction of the noise, fully alert of the other's presence now. His eyes narrow down at Solar from amongst the dead leaves and overgrown grass and the player in gray seems to be glaring at something behind him, seeing as how he's propping himself up by the arms and turning to glare at the back. 

"Gopal...!" Solar hisses through gritted teeth once he spots the bigger boy amongst the trees. With a sheepish smile, Gopal just waves his hand, "Hi~" before zipping right off with his hypothetical tail between his legs.

When Solar turns his head to regard his brother in green-black gear again, he seems to have gone too.

Solar: 2 lives remaining

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Thorn shakes his head slowly after he's certain he's made a good distance between himself and Solar. He had let his guard down in the battlefield and he just narrowly missed the payment for his action. "That was a close call..." 

His lips form itself into a thin line as he glares down at his left hand. Blue paint that was still wet when he had grazed his fingers upon it on the tree mere minutes ago has now dried on the tips of his index and middle finger. "Why does Air find it okay to mark down that tree?" That's when his lips pull into a frown, "Alright, next time we play paintball, no more woodsball.." For the sake of the trees and nature and the likes.

"How did the paint even get to your fingers and JUST the tip of your fingers?" Another voice inquired so suddenly. Green eyes snap up from paint coated digits to the newcomer that's ... right above his head. Thorn tilts his head up to regard the other boy way up above him. 

"Did Air shoot you at the hand or was it some sort of crazy splatter?" The boy adds, noticing the shade of light blue paint. He knows full well Air is the one who carries that soft shade of blue paintball. He for one, owns darker blue ones. Deep blue paint that matches most of his gear.

Sitting on top of a tree branch is, you've guessed it, Angin. He's staring down at Thorn behind his ultramarine-white swirl patterned mask and is leaning down rather precariously that he's more than likely to fall down if he were to even sneeze. It's made a whole lot more worrisome what with him only using one hand to hold onto the branch as the other one is preoccupied with holding his paintball marker.

Thorn's face scrunches up into an expression of pure dismay. "Angin, get down here..! That's dangerous and- and you'll hurt the tree- I swear, if that branch breaks, you'll be sorry!" 

...wow, such heart-warming concern. Wait. Now hold the phone, is his prime concern his brother's safety or the well-being of the tree? ("Both, really." "Thorn, please.")

"Get down now, Angin..!" The brother in green reiterated. 

"What'll you do if I don't~?"

"I'll - I'll..-" Thorn struggles for what to say to get him to sound convincing enough so that Angin would stop messing around. "I'll.. shoot you down..!" 

"You wouldn't dare."

"Are you testing me?"

Angin shrugs with a mischievous curve of his lips, "I dunno. What if I am~?Are you really gonna shoot me?"

Thorn's uncertain eyes steels on his provocative brother. Thorn isn't the type to get mad or riled up easily but that doesn't mean he lacks a backbone or is a freaking pushover. Angin is just flat out testing his patience, he just knows it. 

The hand clad in a dark arm warmer tightens its grip on the marker. He is so tempted to respond to that challenge. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, brother~" Angin smiles as he steps out from behind a tree to greet his arguably closest brother, Petir. 

Petir readily aims at Angin, "Do you even know what you're getting yourself into? Walking all willy nilly in front of an enemy without your marker at the ready? Are you looking forward to losing?" Is the not-so friendly reply Angin got from his brother. 

"Awwh, don't be like that, and here I tho-- Yikes!"

The carefree daredevil's words are cut off as he cries out so suddenly. He just got shot by the side on the arm mid sentence by red. Bright cherry red and not definitely Petir's darker scarlet. Jumping to Angin's side to face the direction where the offending shot had presumably come from, Petir takes a shot in the dark and fires two attacks, "Lightning Bolts!"

There was silence for a while and then Petir hears the rustling of leaves as both Api and Air step into view. Petir scowls while Angin frowns at the offending two. The scowl the eldest septuplet has easily transcends into a smirk when he notices that his shot had hit a bullseye and the solid mark of his scarlet paint had branded Api's armor. Air however, seems free of any red marks. The only paint present on his armor, being Solar's brand of yellow.

Api is pouting, clearly displeased about getting a single life wiped out, a contrast to Air who looks calm and cool as can be through all of this. Petir makes a vow to himself to wipe that look off Air's face. "Heh, you're awfully adept as usual, Petir," Air commends with a cock of his head.

Petir doesn't oblige Air with a reply. Not in the form of words anyway.

A shot is fired and Air would've gotten hit if he hasn't already anticipated his confrontational brother's actions. "So typical of you.. Can't even settle a dispute with words, brother." Air smiles under his mask after he makes a successful dodge from the assault. He directs the muzzle of his paintball marker at Petir and returns the favor.

Just as quick as Air was when he had dodged his attack, Petir zaps out of the paint bullet's path as Angin, too jumps clear.

"I am not getting hit a second time!" Angin asserts. "Cyclone Rush!" 

That's when he finally retaliates, his shot cuts through the air to almost hit a dodging Api on the shoulder. Angin clicks his tongue, 'so close!'

Api ends up steering clear from a few more of Angin's barrage of attacks and is running dangerously closer to Air's side. Air is concentrating on taking away Petir's life count to notice his incoming fiery bother. 

"Water Sphe-!"

"Fire Ba-!"

The names of their respective attacks are stopped midway when the two brothers ultimately crash into each other, Api knocking into Air's side sending all of their shots –5 shots just on Air's part– to go flying around in undesired directions, missing Angin and Petir by a long shot.

"Ouch!!" Both brothers fall to the ground in an ungraceful heap.

Angin bursts out giggling as Petir stands firm and aims low. Air, having fallen seated on the ground with a dizzy Api on his lap, recovers quick to aim his muzzle right back at Petir. 

"What a mess," Petir finally says behind a smirk.

Air grits his teeth and presses the trigger on his brother... And nothing. "Huh? Why is-" A look of pure horror makes its way upon the usually calm brother's features. His marker is out of ammo! 

Api slowly sits upright, groaning and holding his head with a free hand and that's when Air, knowing full well that he's in hot water now, finds it best to "Retreat, Api!" 

"What?!" Api is baffled by such a command but Air gets on his feet freakishly fast and makes a break for it anyway, desperately in search of safety to reload. 

"Hey!" Petir bellows and makes to shoot at the retreating figure. He misses when Air turns to run behind tree after tree and is soon out of sight before you know it. A rough shove at his shoulder sends Petir stumbling to the opposite side. "What the heck-?!" He demands, only to realize Angin had just pushed him clear and out of the path of Api's shot. Petir had been so focused on Air just then, he hadn't noticed Api firing at his & Angin's direction before turning around and running after his partner, whining, "Air~! Wait for me!!"

The brother in dark red and black huffs and throws away the notion of wanting to call Angin out for breaking one of the most basic rules. Yeah, his brother may have initiated physical contact, but no one else needs to know. Petir acknowledges the fact that he owes Angin so he turns a blind eye. 

Angin laughs, his eyes crinkling behind the light blue tinted lens of his mask. "Haha, where ya goin' running off like a scared hamster in its ball like that~" 

"Heh," that's when Petir finds himself having a mental image of Air running off like a scared little hamster in the safety of its beloved ball (of water) with its tail between its legs. Those two are just unlucky that Api has poor sense of awareness to just run into his partner like that. 

"So looks like those two are ganging up on us other players," Angin says thoughtfully after he's calmed down from all that laughing. He looks up as if thinking deeply about something, a finger to his masked face where his mouth should be. Petir ponders on this as well. So even in an all-on-all battle, there are still those who'd initiate a truce presumably until all the other players are taken out so it's only left with just the two of them to duke it out to determine a winner. Petir wonders if the others are doing this too, besides Air and Api.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing that I had already planned to ask ya to partner up with me," Angin says eventually, turning to look at his brother with an expectant grin. Petir just blinks at Angin behind the lens of his mask at his words. 

"Hm, so that's why you weren't aiming to shoot me out just now..." Petir concludes.

Angin nods enthusiastically, "Mhmm~!"

Angin: 1 life remaining  
Api: 2 lives remaining

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Air, why did we have to run away?" Api complains once Air has already reloaded his gun. They're walking somewhat aimlessly in the woods now looking for new targets, their shoulders a little slumped from their earlier defeat. Air grunts, "Because things were not in our favor just now.."

"Huh??" Api whines in disbelief. "C'mon, maybe you'd think that way but running away ain't cool."

Air stops in his tracks and whips to face Api, enraged. "Oh just shut up, will you?!"

Api didn't take kindly to being lashed at and returns in kind, "Oh please! What I said is true, okay?! That's not cool!"

"You know what's not cool? That you had seriously vaporized my chances at landing even a single hit on Petir when you mindlessly ran into me! You dolt!"

Air grits his teeth and shoves Api by the shoulder sending his brother stumbling back a few steps. "Hey! Physical contact is against the rules!!" He shouts, stamping a foot. 

"What, you're calling me out? You initiated physical contact too just now, remember?!" Obviously Air is referring to the time Api had tackled him during their first encounter since the game had started. Api advances forward to glare at Air from behind the red lenses of his mask.

Flames of anger burst in Api's red eyes as Air glares cold and unforgiving at him.

Like fire and water, they clash. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tanah walks along in the woods, his sight jumping from left to right, forward and back every so often in search of any of his brothers or friends. He spots none. But he can't be so sure that he's safe just because his eyes caught no sign of imminent threat. He keeps his head up and advances, not letting the idea of enemies lurking around slow him down. 

Keeping his gaze up and all, Tanah fails to notice the uneven patch of earth in his path. He loses his balance upon stepping into the slightly steeper level and just as Tanah falls on his knees and braces himself with a firm hand on the ground to keep himself from face planting from the trip, a paintball bullet whizzes right over and past his head from his right. That was just way too close for comfort.

It suddenly occurs to Tanah that he would've lost a life if it weren't for the ground tripping him over and making him get so close to the earth that he could almost kiss the dirt before him – since it is just an arm's length away from his face. Now, who ever said the earth is against him? 

Still in his position on the ground, Tanah's head looks up at the said paintball that had splattered against the surface of an innocent tree by his left. All he sees is the ominous scarlet red and that's enough to make his breath hitch and him, wide eyed. "Oh no."

Tanah gets back on his feet and readies himself to face the oncoming offender. He recognizes the other player instantly by his predominantly black gear with scarlet lightning bolt patterns marking certain areas. 

"Nice move dodging my attack there, " Petir commends as he stands before him. Tanah furrows his brow and narrows his eyes. Facing Petir in any form of battle really isn't a thing everyone would like to experience. His brother can be and really is way too intense. Guess Tanah is just way too lucky to get the chance to go up against him so soon.

"Looks like it's time to get really serious."

"A shame that you weren't already since the beginning of the game."

The two eyes engage in a brief stare down before they're off the moment their timely shots are. A succession of dark crimson paintballs dubbed as "Lightning bolts" are fired at his opponent as Petir keeps up with running and dodging attacks from Tanah and vice versa. Tanah almost yelps when a shot narrowly misses him even as he runs. 

'Why does it seem as though Petir is getting faster and faster? When did he manage to unlock the inhuman ability to run at the speed of lightning..?!' Tanah demands internally as his eyes remain fixed on his brother who seems to bolt from one location to another in a blink of an eye as though his speed is enhanced by super powers. 

Tanah hates to admit it, but it awfully seems like Petir is likely to get the best of him. That's when he notices an unanticipated blue shot whizz through the air and..

SPLAT!

The familiar sound rings through Tanah's ears and no, that shot had not hit a tree or some other inanimate object within the perimeters. Rather, the dark armor of a player. 

Petir and Tanah go silent.

The two all-too-bewildered brothers simultaneously turn to face the direction from where the stray blue shot had come from. There, they see Angin from a considerable range looking just about as shocked as they do. Then Tanah notices how that look of Angin's shifts to an expression of pure dread as if he just realized he had done something he shouldn't have.

"Angin, what the heck?!" Petir erupts suddenly, making both Tanah and Angin almost jump out of their skin. Dark scarlet eyes are screaming rage and menace and Tanah is secretly glad he's not the one the look is being directed at. Though he wonders why Petir seems so upset about this. He knows Petir is by no means a sore loser and is more than a humble opponent when defeated –fair and square anyway, because he will break cheaters' limbs. 

Tanah is really tempted to ask why his brother is taking this hit so horribly but thinks that now really isn't the best time to do so. That's when...

THUD!

Tanah feels a thump, a sudden pressure to his back that he almost loses his balance. He staggers and brings forth a foot to brace himself. He zips to face the back of him only to be greeted by the sight of evergreen trees and shrubs that's lacking in the sight of a player. Whoever it is that had shoot him is either really fast and has made a swift getaway without even being noticed or is really adept in the art of hiding and-or camouflage. 

Going unnoticed by the three brothers just then, is a player shroud in a dark shade of green and pure midnight black. His legs are quick to take him away from the now risky area after he had made an obvious declaration of his presence by releasing the shot that had taken one of Tanah's three life counts.

Leaves brush and rustle against his clothes as he practically glides as fast as his feet would take him through the wooded area. Even with a few stray branches and shrubs, an almost dense thicket in his line of path, his pace isn't disturbed. 

"I did it..! My first shot," the player breathes, a small smile flits on his lips as he proceeds through the winding path. He managed to make a sneak attack on one of his brothers and now he feels like the fun is really beginning for him. 

He stops running and silently regards his armor with mild discontent. A patch of cobalt blue branding his midnight black protective gear. He's still a little taken aback by what happened a while back, how Angin had easily maneuvered out of his line of shot even with the latter being up in a tree with little to no space to run to. But Angin managed. 

Not only did Angin succeed in dodging his attack, but he retaliated all too quickly and without seeing it coming, a blue shot courtesy of the player in navy blue had marred his armor.

"Now, to get my revenge," Thorn huffs. 

Petir: 2 lives remaining  
Tanah: 2 lives remaining  
Thorn: 2 lives remaining

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Api's state of being disgruntled from his earlier non-paintball type of fight with Air doesn't last long. Not when he runs into Tanah about 5 minutes later. And no, Api does not find that this is happening all too soon. He needs a distraction from what just happened earlier as well as an outlet for his frustration. 

Tanah takes cover behind a tree and the said tree ends up taking the blazing red blows from the devil-may-care player. "Api sure isn't going easy with his attacks."

And it's true. Tanah hardly got the chance to respond in kind to his dancing flame of a brother's continuous barrage of attacks. He seems to be shooting red all over the place as if he's sending spheres and spheres of flames to dance around in the small clearing with him. To dance, flicker and most importantly, take out Tanah.

Tanah can no longer remain rooted behind the tree for cover when Api emerges from the side, making the brother in gold and carob brown vulnerable and exposed. A loud cackling laughter emits from the close to maniacal and predatory grin of the one in red, "I'm too hot to handle!" 

'He's lost it,' Tanah thinks as he drops and rolls out of Api's line of fire. This might be it. He'll get shot sooner or later at this rate. After just getting his first life taken away not even fifteen minutes ago, now he's gonna lose his second one in the hands of another one of his brothers –yes, Tanah later found out that it was Thorn who had shot him, if the chartreuse paint on the back of his armor is of any indication. 

"Wh-what?" Api gasps suddenly, his shoulders going tense.

Tanah looks at his brother in puzzlement for a brief moment only to realize that, finally, the ball of fire is out of ammo. 'Now's my golden opportunity,' Tanah beams. No mercy.

"Take this!"

Api: 1 life remaining

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh, c'mon, I said I'm sorry."

"Well, sorry doesn't give me back the life count I just lost because of you!"

Angin huffs and pouts childishly. "I wouldn't have accidentally shot you if you hadn't moved around so much though.."

Petir's eyes sharpen and he glares daggers at his brother. "What did you say..?" Hands gripping the paintball gun tightly for a brief moment. "Just say that again,"He challenges.

Angin is about to do just that, repeat exactly what he said to recreate his crude emphasis only to end up backpedaling with a start. "H-hey, watch where you're aiming that.." He chokes, taking slow precautionary steps back.

Petir's muzzle levels at Angin, still and undeterred.

"Leave." 

It's just one word but it's definitely more than enough to get Petir's point across and for Angin to ultimately scramble away, yelping when he almost trips over his own foot in his haste.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I hope Api ends up running out of ammo during a battle, maybe only then he'd understand how I'd felt.." Air finds himself grumbling bitterly as he pushes his powder blue hoodie down, revealing more of his cerulean shaded cap. 

It really is awfully warm this time of the year and Air wishes he'd get a little break already. Still, as much as he wants to just chill, he wants to win this little warfare first and foremost. He probably would've just chose to surrender for the sake of getting to sit around doing nothing if he were to remain the same person he was about a couple of years prior, which is downright lazy and listless. But he's a new man –uhh, boy– now, and no way is that an option in his book anymore.

And if it were to be two years ago, there's almost no way he could've dodged an incoming projectile as swift as he can now. Which is exactly what he's doing.

"Ha," Air smirks triumphantly when he all too easily evades a purple paintball. 

"Huh, you just got lucky there," Fang gripes, his gloveless finger not easing away from the trigger. 

"Oh, wanna see about that?" Air is quick to challenge.

Fang can only smirk at the other's mutual enthusiasm, "You bet."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Dey, pssstttt....!" A whispery voice begins from what sounds like behind some bushes. Though he can't tell exactly where it's coming from.

". . . "

"Pssst..!" 

". . . "

"PSSSSTT..!!"

"I heard you the first time," Thorn sighs in exasperation, dropping some of the notion of staying on the offense. He can tell that it's Gopal, as if the style of approaching and the all too familiar voice is anything to go by. 

"Oh really? Hehe..." The voice laughs awkwardly and Thorn can already imagine Gopal scratching his cheek in a sheepish manner as he speaks. "What do you want?" Thorn prods with a cock of a thin brow. 

"Ah, good that you're asking! How does a truce sound to ya?" 

That's when Thorn finds his mouth rounding into an 'oh'. He blinks once, "Excuse me?"

"Partner up with me and lets whittle down the number of players as a team until there's just the two of us."

Thorn thinks about what Gopal is trying to say for a while before murmuring, "Sounds.. interesting."

The sudden loud rustling of leaves and creaking of tree branches startles Thorn briefly that he almost yelps just like how Solar did. Almost. Luckily, he didn't. Because that would be embarrassing. Gopal just emerges from the top of a tree and jumps right down with ease like a trained gymnast. Thorn could've sworn the other boy was hiding behind some bushes and he's a little taken back by how effective the other's skills at remain hidden is. He was utterly fooled.

With his marker tucked under an arm, Gopal jogs closer towards Thorn and without warning, the bigger boy grabs the shorter one by the shoulders before shaking him in excitement. Thorn holds his paintball marker to his chest and can just feel himself being lifted slightly off the ground as Gopal continues his not so subtle actions. "Are you saying you'll agree? That's great!"

Well, Thorn hadn't actually said that, but he's willing to consider.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"That Fang..!" Air groans in agitation as he stomps through the area shrouded by trees. As if his mood isn't already brought down by Api, now he just lost to the egotistical bespectacled guy of the gang. Things are really not going in his favor. 

Air's spitefully narrowed eyes widen when he spots green. No, not green as in trees and greeneries and the usual nature stuff. But players. Two, actually, and both are clad in green. One larger and dressed in a darker shade than the other.

Scowling lips curve upward into a sly smirk that's filled with anything but angelic intent. 

"Ah!" A shrill startled gasp escapes Thorn the moment he felt the unexpected thump to his armored back. Gopal quickly zips his mouth in a thin line to stifle a laughter threatening to spill out. He's doing an awful job at it though. Not even the dirty look Thorn is throwing at him through his mask can make the laughter subside.

Being caught up in trying not to laugh at Thorn's admittedly funny squeak proves to be an unwise action when Gopal, too, ends up getting shot right on the bicep. 

"Look who's laughing now." Thorn comments dryly with a roll of his green eyes.

"Awh, look at what you've done, Thorn. You made me lose my focus and now we lost the perpetrator." 

That comment is enough to make Thorn's gloved palm smack his face and his head shake ever so slowly, "Oh my goodness."

Air: 1 life remaining  
Thorn: 1 life remaining  
Gopal: 1 life remaining

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Api's gaze remains fixed on the paint splatter on his armor as he proceeds without heed, his mask off for the second time. One of his fingers finds a place on top of the patch of paint and glides over it. Api clicks his tongue, it's still damp and fresh as his feeling of recent defeat by Tanah. 

The hand then flies to the harness fastened to his hip. Deft fingers close around a pod of paintballs and reloads the hopper without missing a beat. Just like how Tanah had one-upped him. Without missing a single beat. "Aduh," just the thought of that makes Api mutter in mild irritation...and in Malay too. Surely that's saying something.

Api is forced to an abrupt stop in his track when he collides into something, or rather someone, who yelps just as he does. Sounds like him too. 

"Watch it, will ya?" Api growls lightly.

"I could say the same for you." The other player returned although less vicious. 

Api's sour mood is overtaken by mild surprise in an instant the moment he recognizes the player as Angin. "What're you doing?" Api inquires with a slight tilt of his head with eyes wide and questioning, before adding, "Alone..."

Angin blinks at his brother, dumbfound. Then a small smile makes its way on his face and is threatening to turn into a wider one. A giggle, "Hehe, again, I could say the same for you." Angin's round eyes behind blue tinted lens give his brother a once-over and he really is questioning just how much more crazy and reckless Api is when compared to him to even have the gall to take off the only protective gear his face so very much requires. 

Api frowns slant and huffs indignantly. "We broke up." 

"Interesting and an awfully direct choice of words," Angin giggles softly, "But I guess I can say the same for me and Petir." He won't say why though.

"But hey!" Bright fiery orbs suddenly light up when an idea crosses Api's mind. The same idea he had when he approached Air. "Why don't you pair up with me then? Since we are on the same boat!" 

"You're just way too keen on doing combos with others, aren't you, brother?" Angin teases good-naturedly. He won't admit that he likes the idea way too much and probably would've suggested the same thing. After all, he was the one who had gone to Petir before the whole unfortunate incident that drove their pact to an abrupt end.

"C'mon~ Join forces with me," Api is looking at Angin with hopeful stars in his eyes at this point, eager for an answer and who would've guessed (everybody, really) for Angin to nod a solid agreement. "How could I say no to my little bro~"

Api is about to cheer in uncontained joy when he's promptly shut up by Angin's hand over his mouth. Round ruby-tangerine eyes blink questioningly at the one in navy blue whose gaze is fixed at something behind him. 

Angin's hand slowly drops from his brother's mouth to his side and he motions towards the direction behind Api using his marker. The brother in red turns to see exactly where his brother is looking at and surprise, surprise, his little eyes spy one of his other brothers who's clad in grey clothes and ridiculously striking white and yellow mask.

He pulls his mask back on and Api can just feel the evil little grin taking over his face. 

"Would you like to test our teamwork on this poor little soul, brother~?" Angin singsonged  in an ever so innocent and casual tone as if he's inviting Api to a picnic.

A manic grin, "You bet."

And lets just say Solar hardly stands a chance against two of his brothers, especially when one of them is a trigger-happy, wild ball of energy and the other being as swift as the wind and just as carefree in his shootings.

Solar: 1 life remaining

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hmm, I think this might be saying something. That the earth has led us to one another once more... So I can get my revenge on you." Tanah grins full of vigor under his mask as Thorn returns the hot-blooded enthusiasm in kind, "Hmm, I'm pretty sure the path of these trees are the ones showing me the way and wants me to get the better of you for a second time."

"Dey, enough with all of this ridiculous nature and elemental talk, will ya?" The older male intervenes from the side with an expression saying that he's growing tired of the brothers' unnecessary small talk. Tanah and Thorn, however, merely send dirty looks at him for interrupting their little oh-so important verbal exchange.

And soon enough, like rudely asked for, the brothers begin their little paintball warfare with chains and chains of shots flying around accompanied by battle cries that is more than a must to get the situation lively and the feel real to them. 

Tanah finds himself backed up against a tree and his movements are constrained as the moment he tries to break free to the left, Thorn's attacks sends him back pedaling. 

With his back to a tree, front blocked by Thorn and Gopal, unable to run left for fear of Thorn shooting again what with his marker constantly at the ready AND having Gopal ready to shoot if he tries to escape to the right, Tanah comes to a conclusion that he's in fact a sitting duck in this situation.

The inevitable hit by green comes in before he gets another thought in.

Tanah: 1 life remaining

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

This is like a stalking or tailing game now, Air swears. He's after Fang from a safe distance as the latter is hot on an oblivious Petir's heels. 

The muzzle of the player in blue directs pointedly at the spiky haired boy. Air tuts, "You really shouldn't have gotten on my bad side, Fang. You'll meet your Waterloo all too soon." 

A miniature blue sphere cuts through the air and says hello to the dark shade of violet of Fang's gear. The boy starts in alarm, and combined with the sound of the paintball hitting his back, Petir is now alert and made aware of his presence. 

The septuplet in black and scarlet turns on his heels to instinctively shoot at the potential offender and a scarlet paintball smacks onto Fang's armor within the same minute the blue one had. Luckily for Fang, multiple shots within the same moment still counts as a single life loss but that doesn't mean getting pelted by twice and by different people in one go is something he'd cheer about.

Petir takes off East, refusing to spare another glance at Fang for now especially after being caught so off-guard by the other and the thought of nearly losing to the other boy  makes him filled with unease. 

A laughter rings out from somewhere behind Fang and he turns, his gaze ricochets from one spot to another and catches the sight of blurry powder blue mixed with cerulean running from one tree to another and another as it takes off in the same direction as Petir. 

Petir's ears catch on how the familiar laughter that's taking in different octaves come closer and closer to him. He knows what's up. It's undoubtedly one of his brothers as well as being the one who had just inadvertently saved his back when he had made Fang his target.

Petir eases up on his pace and the other player, Air, soon catches up and is running at a considerable distance to his right. Trees block Petir's sight of his brother momentarily as they run and this happens again every so often as they continue through the wooded area.

"Where's Angin, dear brother?" Air says, his glance dancing over his brother briefly before directing itself in front again, mindful of the path ahead. Petir scowls and Air continues, "I didn't see him the whole time Fang was tailing you."

"Mind your own business, Air." 

"Don't need to be so on edge, brother. Just like a gentle wave crashing the beach, I honestly come in peace."

"If you're looking to take Angin's place, then forget it. I don't need backup and certainly not a partner."

"Oh really?" The brother in blue muses, "That's not what it seems like a while back, now did it?"

Petir feels a low growl form in his throat. He really feels like snapping another one of his brother's head off.

Fang: 2 lives remaining

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Fang thinks this'll make up to what just happened. He'll take out one of Air & Petir's brothers and they'll be even... somewhat. He's facing Tanah and both share a brief moment of communal silence before a brief exchange of words. 

"Hope you like eating my dust 'cause that'll be exactly you're gonna do," Fang asserts in overconfidence.

Tanah smirks, "We'll just see about that."

...and their little bullet exchange begins.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As much as the brothers know that they should feel even just a little bit abashed at how they're formed now, they don't deign the feeling much thought. 

When it comes to these siblings, it's more than common to see two pairs that's consisting of one in red and the other in blue. But this time, the combination is rather off considering...

"Ah, looks like I don't have to feel bad about ganging up with Api~" Angin comments wryly as one of his fingers that's closed around his marker taps on it. Cobalt blue eyes taking in the sight before him. 

Air makes to reply his brother as he stands next to Petir who has finally conceded to the idea of teamwork once more –or else he wouldn't hear the end of Air's taunts about how he had saved him, "Likewise, I suppose." 

So Api is with Angin while Petir is with Air this time around. Not combinations that are unheard of but really are not something you'd see often.

Petir remains steely and quiet as he engages in a cold stare down with an uncharacteristically silent and brooding Api. Both of the brothers seeing red at this point. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I think you're missing the point of 'ensnaring', brother." Solar finds himself making an amused comment as he smiles a mocking smile at his brother in green, "I don't think this 'Ensnaring Thorns' technique of yours is well thought out."

"Thorn, you're not just gonna take that from him, are you? Show your brother what your attacks're made of!" Gopal attempts to defend his partner. 

Thorn's darling green orbs hardens as his eyes narrow down at his brother. Choosing to remain silent, he continues his barrages of attacks. His brother runs to the opposite direction as to avoid the succession of green bullets. Quick feet takes Solar to a wider, more obvious clearing and Thorn has to stop his lips from twitching into a sinful smile, the while hounding his brother.

Solar's feet suddenly stop dead in their tracks.

"What's the matter, brother?" Thorn inquires behind him, voice so unfamiliarly wry. 

Because of what's before him, Solar is forced to an abrupt halt and can't advance forward. A considerably large mass of semi-dried shrubs stand in his way and stretches a good width on both sides and that makes walking around the thing just downright a difficult challenge. The moment Solar tries to make a run to the left, two shots stop him from advancing and sends him backpedalling. 

'Okay, so going around the bush is a no go,' Solar gulps. He glances at the plants blocking his path. The stems are all  endowed with fine pointed thorns that prevent him from going through it.

Like Tanah was, Solar is truly trapped.  "No way," his breath hitched. 

When Solar's frantic eyes settle on his brother, he's met with the sight of Thorn done reloading his hopper with the flick of a wrist. Thorn is fostering a really dark smile at this point as he explains, "Ensnaring meaning to trap."

Pale-yellow orbs widen at the cold nature of his brother's voice, "Huh?" That's when he knows he messed up and is going to pay dearly for running his mouth like a jerk the way he did. 

"Anything you would like to add?" 

Solar stares hard at his brother and solemnly shakes his head in a way as if he'd just been asked if he had committed a murder. He closes his eyes and braces himself for the inevitable ending shot. Marker loaded with green levels at gray body gear, "Very we-"

"Thorn! Let me take him down, please!" The brothers suddenly hear. Solar's eyelids flutter open and there he sees Thorn staring at Gopal in mild surprise before nodding slowly, reluctantly. "I... I suppose that's okay... Sure?" Thorn is questioning his decision though. 

'Oh heck, no...' Solar gripes internally, feeling his face fall. 'It'll be another century till I let myself lose face to Gopal without a fight.'

What happens next turns out to be both pretty hilarious yet, mildly frustrating. Every time Gopal shoots at Solar, the latter ends up reciprocating and fires quick as if by the speed of light and both their attacks end up colliding and exploding midair. The splatters fall to the ground and stain the grass with artificial green and yellow.

"Come on, Solar! Stop ruining my shots. You look just about ready to admit defeat a while ago..!" Gopal whines after his fourth shot bursts on impact with Solar's own shot. More drops of paint litter the small clearing.

His muzzle never lowering, the one in gray denies, "Nuh-uh," with half lidded eyes that scream, "I'm so tired of this nonsense." And Thorn is just left standing there and watching the two still shooting idiots like an idiot himself. Thorn's green eyes blink slowly as they turn to look at his brother and then at his partner. He feels a trickle of sweat forming on his temple from the ridiculousness of it all. "Uhh-"

Suddenly, loud cries and caws of numerous birds echo through the small clearing. The boys look up to see flocks of birds take through the sky, all fleeing from a certain location to the North. Little do the boys know, the place the birds are fleeing from is just way too close for comfort...

"There must've been about a couple dozen of them," Gopal gawks. Thorn feels obliged to nod ever so slowly.

When Solar comes to from his own sense of being distracted, he notices just how his opponents in green seem to be out of it, still. The battle he was having with Gopal -if what he's been doing with him can even be called that– is momentarily forgotten. Now, Solar would be considered as stupid if he were to let this opportunity pass up. 

Two shots take flight just like the birds in the sky, one looking to take out the player in camo and the other, a brother. 

"I'm sorry I failed you!" are the words that come from Gopal on his knees in the most dramatic way possible.  Solar would've rolled his eyes at that if he isn't so taken aback by the sudden hit to his shoulder by his own brother, Thorn, who had noticed Solar's incoming attack and snapped to just in time to dodge the attack by ducking out to the side. 

Eyes closed, Solar purses his lips and takes a deep breath. 'He really bested me,' he admits before an urge to smile comes in. "I'm out, I guess." Bright eyes behind yellow lens open only to crinkle sheepishly in a grin as the owner holds his gloved hands up in a manner as if to surrender.

"Me too," Green eyes soften in a little smile as Thorn shrugs a single shoulder. Solar feels his eyes go wide from what he just heard. There's no way he heard it right, he thinks. 

"E-Excuse me?" He squeaks. 

His eyes scan his elder septuplet brother's gear –what he can see of it anyway- and finds that his shot, indeed, did not mar Thorn so how could he be out? He knows they're practically connected in so many ways than most siblings would be, but a shot to Solar himself doesn't equal a shot to his brother as well. That's hogwash as well as freaking unfair and stupid in its entirety.

Then, he hears Gopal sigh exasperatedly, "You seriously missed it? The moment you were too out of it from being taken out, he got shot too..at the back." Which explains how Solar had missed it. Still, Solar needs to know, "But.. Who shot him?" 

"I did." 

After the oh-so confident voice declares such, Fang emerges from the shadows. The other three boys can just imagine the smug look that's obviously present behind the mask that obscures the spiky haired one's face. 

"So, the three of you guys are finally out of the game, right?" Fang questions with a slightly elated tone and bright glint to his eyes. Solar confirms with a hum and Thorn with a nod of his head.

Fang chuckles a mischievous little "Hehe," and his shoulders shake twice. 

"Dey, don't get so happy just yet. You're not even the winner." 

"Oh yea?" Fang smirks, "Who else is there that's left in the game? I  mean, I just saw most of your brothers," he turns to look at Thorn and Solar, "get involved in a huge paint explosion before I continue to bolt on right over here. Pretty sure they're all out." 

Thorn and Solar exchange looks of incredulity. "Explosion..?" "I'm pretty sure either Api or Angin could've been responsible for that... I mean, they're THAT crazy enough."

"Sounds about right," Gopal nods. 

Fang places a hand to his hip, the smirk still plastered on his face. "I guess there's no one else left to challenge me, huh." 

"Don't be so sure about that."

All eyes dart to the North, where the new voice had come from, and see a player in dark gear advance from amidst the foliage and into the small clearing. 

Fang's face drops instantly. "I thought you were supposed to be out from the explosion.."

"You thought wrong," is the simple reply from behind red and black mask.

"Whoa! Your back is like a dark canvas of blue and red splatters!" Gopal suddenly chirps once he takes a look at Petir's back. The boy in dark red gear sighs heavily as he recollects what just happened. 

After Air's 'Twin Water Eels' attack had failed to land a hit on Angin and Petir's 'Lightning Blades' had narrowly brushed Api, the latter decided with all guns blazing that it was best to bring out the 'heavy artillery'. 

Oh yeah, the freak brought out the paint grenades and four of them, and they're as red as the flashing warning siren that's going off in Petir's racing mind. Petir stopped dead in his tracks and swore he didn't breath for a moment the second he caught the new arms his brother brought out as well as the crazed glint to the ruby-orange orbs of Api's eyes.   

Angin seemed to be wide eyed just as Petir is and it's not only because of Api. Heck, today, Petir found out that Api and Air really were two peas in a pod when he saw his own partner in powder blue hoodie holding the same kind of weapon as well, but two and in blue. Maybe Air's less crazy, considering the grenades he held were definitely less than Api's, but Air's eyes were no less unsettling than those of their fiery brother's, and Petir would admit that.

Knowing full well if they end up getting caught in what's to come, it wouldn't be pretty. So, as any sane person would, Petir and Angin tried to make a run for it. 

Too. Late.

"Blazing Meteor!!"

"Iceberg Eruption!!"

Those were the only things heard before ear piercing caws and cries from fleeing birds and probably any other animals within their vicinity  rang out as paint exploded and went just about everywhere. Every. Freaking. Where.

Petir thought he had made quite a good distance but that proved to not be enough seeing as how he wasn't spared from Api and Air's huge bomb splatters. Only Petir's back suffered when he had turned his back and ran away. Same goes for Angin. His back was taken out and considering that was his last life, he's out. Api and Air who were at their final lives as well are out of the game after being in that huge explosion and that's just good for everyone, Petir decides.

Gopal, Solar, Thorn, Angin, Api & Air: OUT

Petir, however, is left with one more life to spare.  

"Lets do this."

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Trees, shrubs, grass and land covered in more splatters of paint that is primarily of scarlet and violet in color. Many signs of fires and missed shots left behind by the two friends-slash-rivals' relentless exchange to rid each other out of the game can be seen marking the area.

Both are panting short steady breaths as their eyes lock. Narrowed eyes gaze pointedly at the other and brows fixed in a furrow from focused determination.

The muzzle of Petir's paintball marker is aiming directly at Fang's chest and stands only a mere 30 feet away from the other player. Likewise with Fang and his own marker, Petir is at his mercy just as he is at the other's. 

"Guys! Shooting each other at such a close range is dangerous!" Thorn exclaims in worry with a mix of panic from the sidelines. 

Ears deaf to the concern-laced words, Fang and Petir smirk knowingly at one another. Fingers of both players are itching to pull the trigger and just win it all. To end the other in one swift blow and come out on top.

Petir breathes low, "I will...."

"... reign supreme..!" Fang finishes.

And the sounds of two shots echo throughout the clearing. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I can practically feel the bruise forming on my chest from that close-range shot and it is SO worth it," Fang laughs as he walks ahead of the others. 

Fang: 1 life remaining  
Petir: OUT

Petir glares lightning daggers into the back of Fang's head as he trudges behind the so-called 'winner' and 'best of the best' back to the designated starting and ending point of the game. Who would've known Fang actually had 2 lives just then when Petir himself was down to a single life. 

The eldest septuplet shakes his head and murmurs, "Fang's right though... I can seriously feel the bruise humming in pain." Thorn smiles ruefully at his brother and pats his shoulder. "You were really impressive back there though," He consoles. Petir can't help but to return the little smile his brother is offering him, "Hm, thanks." 

The other players who are long out of the game, Angin, Api and Air, are already at the designated spot of meeting and seem to be comfortable on the grass as they wait for the other eventual 'losers' and probable 'winner'. Angin, lying sprawled on the grass next to Api's sitting form, shifts to a sitting position as well upon noticing the approaching group. "Would you take a look at that. The rest of the group is back~"

"Is it safe to assume that we've got ourselves a winner, then?" Air inquires.

Api, sitting with his legs in a W, leans forward and props his hands before him. Bright lively eyes look up at the players who had just arrived. "Ahh! Who is it? Who is it??" He chirps excitably.

"Heh, yours truly, of course," Fang asserts, lacking on the humble side, as usual.

"Ohhh," Api nods with wide fascinated eyes that's typical of a child. Air cocks a brow at the player behind the white hound-like mask, "So.. I should be congratulating you now?"

"No need," Solar interjects sourly. 

"He's given himself enough congratulatory words and pats on our way here," Petir supplies with just as much petty envy as Solar. 

Gopal and Thorn are left to nod in agreement to the eldest septuplet's claim.

Fang makes to cross his arms while still holding onto his marker."Pfft, you guys are just jea-"

"Hold up," Air suddenly says, cutting Fang's sentence. With a firm gloved hand up, arctic blue eyes scan the other players before him. The others direct their attention to Air, each sporting their own questioning and expectant look. Eyes serious and sharp, the hooded brother continues, "Where in the world is Tanah?"

The rest blanches and go silent at that question. 

"Holy... wow," Solar finally breathes out after remaining stiffly quiet for a long moment just as the others still are. Thorn twiddles his fingers in a guilty manner. "We're awful," he mumbles softly.

"You're saying no one took him out yet?!" Fang demands in incredulity. 

Api shakes his head, "Since he isn't here," Angin finishes his brother's sentence, "It's safe to say he's still not out." 

Well, isn't that something interesting to find out?

"Glad you can make it," Petir says so suddenly.

That's when Fang feels a small section on his back being suddenly put pressure upon and he jolts forward a bit. "Wha-"

He just got shot, his mind expounds simply. His one remaining life count. Gone.

Fang turns around to see Tanah a few ways away from him, the septuplet in earthy gold and black lowering his marker. So Petir's actually greeting his brother. 

"You saw him sneaking up on me!" Fang explodes.

Petir smirks and his eyes crinkle in mocking amusement. "Yeah, so?" He sneers.

A single eye twitches in irritation behind the stylized animal mask. 

"Do you really think YOU have the right to be mad right now, Fang?" An exasperated tone questions firmly. The aforementioned boy's anger subsides considerably and he turns to look at the one questioning him, Tanah, with a mild frown. Fang is about to answer when he suddenly gets a feeling he should just shut up. Tanah's got a point.

Tanah yanks his mask off, "You guys..! All of you forgot about me!" His voice raises indignantly as he advances toward the group of brothers and friends.

"I didn't," Air quickly defends, albeit his hands are raised as if he admits he's guilty and is surrendering to the truth of the accusation. Beside him, Api is scratching his cheek sheepishly.

Tanah turns to glare at Fang again, "And you..! You should know well that I wasn't out yet. It's not like you've shot me during our last encounter, so what makes you think that I've been wiped out?"

Fang throws his hands up, "I honestly thought... You were involved in the whole explosion, I swear." 

Tanah purses his lips into a thin line and narrows his golden eyes up at the taller boy as a show of indignant anger. Fang looks down at him and  actually has the galls to take off his mask to smile placatingly at the shorter one, "Uhh, sorry."

A deep breath. Then a sigh. "Fine... I forgive you."

"Hey, how about we have a go at speedball next time around?" Petir suggests out of the blue as he takes off his cap to run his fingers through sweaty dark locks. The white streak of his hair sways gently along with the dark locks amidst the blowing wind that brushes past.

"That way, no way would you be forgotten in such an open and exposed area," Gopal chimes in as an attempt to pacify Tanah. He's not doing a good job at it as Tanah only grunts, hardly pleased.

Thorn nods, "Speedball actually sounds nice. I don't think I like woodsball considering how even the trees are dragged into this whole ordeal."

"Great! So it's decided!" Api pounces eagerly in his sitting position. Without even a warning, the bouncing flame grabs Air by his only gloved hand and yanks him to a standing position, proclaiming, "And we'll totally own all of you with our new combination attack!" 

"Api and Air's Twin Attack," the new attack formation is dubbed by the two brothers. Look who's made up so quickly.

"Yea, yeah~" Solar rolls his eyes, "Not if me and Thorn has anything to say about it." An arm of his drapes itself over the shoulder of his aforementioned brother in green. Solar smiles a million-dollar smile at Thorn, "Right, Thorn? You know, I'd really like to work with you, and that technique of yours.. maybe we can think of our own combo attack, yea?"  

A soft laugh from behind green-black mask, "Of course, brother" and that's when Solar mentally fist pumps and shouts out, 'victory!'

"Wait," Gopal starts, "I thought we're gonna team up again next time, Thorn..!"

"Nuh-uh. Find a new partner. He's with me," With his head tilted up and eyes almost as if looking down on the older male through yellow lens,  Solar's hand makes a motion to usher Gopal away. 

"So cruel, diva~" Angin laughs. Noticing how his comment even manages to make Petir chuckle, Angin leans closer to the other and attempts in a half-singsong way, "Yeah, I know that I let you down. Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?"

Petir fixes his cap back on and promptly pushes Angin away by the shoulder albeit the action is lacking in any real force. Petir actually laughs, "Idiot, don't even attempt a so-called 'apology' with a song reference."

Angin fakes a whine, "Awwh, but how am I supposed to know what to say in an apology apart from a 'sorry' without the aid of song lyrics?" 

Petir rolls his eyes good-naturedly, "Try to think hard."

"You know," Tanah begins, trying to sound casual. "Even though I officially won, I really don't feel like I did." Tanah shrugs and glances up once more at Fang, "The expected hype I should be feeling is lacking, I think.." He concludes.

"Not the kind of victory you were expecting, huh?" Fang questions with a playful cock of a brow. Tanah nods looking a little tired and defeated despite his actual victory.

That's when one of his brothers chooses to throw in his two cents, "If it helps you feel any better, I'm actually glad you're the one who won instead of Fang."


	5. My Brother Who Wakes Me

Solar exits the bathroom all dressed up and looking pretty dashing as much as a boy his age is allowed to be.

Already sporting his stylized hooded vest over his white under shirt and hands graced in expensive looking gloves, one would think the boy is fully dressed in his daily attire. But nope.

Gliding through the little corridor and waltzing into his shared bedroom, he grabs for his off-white cap and a pair of gold tinted sunglasses on the bedside table.

Shades sliding on to rest upon his youthful face, he smirks and nods at the mirror. Gloved fingers are about to place the cap on but is stopped in their tracks when a very familiar voice coos. "Ah, your hair's a mess, you can't possibly let it stay that way."

Reflected in the mirror for him to see, Solar's predominantly ebony mass of hair doesn't seem to be entirely wild or shabby but is admittedly quite a mess what with a good amount of his dark strands going in a vary of directions.

Fingers grasping the bill of his white cap lowers to his side as Solar looks over his shoulder to acknowledge the other person who had spoken.

"Hm... It's fine, brother. I'm gonna be putting on my cap anyway, so however my hair looks, it'll hardly make a difference to my image," Solar reasons with a confident nod of his head.

His brother, Thorn, shakes his head good-naturedly. "Even though it's not something you'll present to others, having something beautiful about yourself just for you to know is good too, yeah."

Turning his body around to fully face his brother, Solar chortles lightly, "You just said I'm beautiful, didn't you? So you admit I'm good looking."

Thorn smiles slant, rolls his eyes and teases, "We look the same so I could be indirectly talking about myself, too, actually."

The face behind yellow sunglasses forms a pout, "But you're talking about me now."

"Yes, yes.. Of course I am," Thorn laughs softly, walking over to his brother by the mirror and stopping before him, "Oh, and Solar..."

A blink from the aforementioned. "Hm?"

Rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands behind his back, Thorn smiles warmly at his youngest brother and he looks oh-so innocent to the other's eyes.

Solar, despite being the youngest of the seven brothers, can't help but to feel like his role should be switched to be that of an older brother..at least to Thorn if not to the downright childish Api. Solar swears, Thorn is just way too warm and sweet at times it's just too much.

"What is it, Thorn?"

With a close-eyed smile, Thorn brings his hand up as if greeting him. Brows raised, the brother in bright colors is about parrot his previous question when the brother in dark, who has his hand up, suddenly slams his palm against the side of his cheek in a show of force!

Solar jolts and shrieks in alarm as he bolts to sit upright. His breathing comes out as short yet rapid and desperate, and his eyes take a wider form compared to their already usual roundness.

Amidst his train wrecked state of mind and forceful intake of breaths, he manages to catch glimpse of one of his brothers standing next to his bed in his peripheral vision. His eldest septuplet brother, Petir, is currently sporting a visage of indifference with a hint of irritation as he just looms there.

Putting past experiences as possible explanation to his crude awakening, Solar scrambles off the bed to kick his brother wherever he could manage a hit. Unfortunately for him, the eldest, whose body always seemed to react in lightning speed to almost anything, dodged with far too much ease.

Petir doesn't even look taken aback at the sudden attack when he effortlessly sidesteps Solar's kick before taking four precautionary steps back. He doesn't even seem the slightest bit bothered by how Solar's fuming. That ticks off the youngest just as much as the way his brother always seem to slap him to get him to wake up. Like, who does that?!

"What the heck, man?! Can't you wake me up like a normal person?!"

"You didn't wanna wake up when I tried the nice way.." Petir replies simply with a look that doesn't say he's sorry at all.

Solar scowls. "What did you even try to do?" He actually has to use a considerable amount of power and self control not to raise his voice or sound more exasperated than he already does.

A nonchalant shrug of a shoulder. "By the stairs, I called out for you to wake up. But you just didn't hear me," Petir crosses his arms and has the nerve to look reprimanding. "Always have to make things harder for me, huh?"

Idiot eldest brother! I was asleep, how'd you expect for me to hear you from downstairs?! Don't you dare look at me like it's my fault! You're awful..! The youngest ultimately explodes internally but what comes out for his brother to see is only the irritated twitch of an eyebrow. Like a lone leaf that fell off a tree and has made its way on top of one's head, the reaction is easily brushed off by the eldest.

"Now quit your bellyaching. Thorn and I made breakfast."

Creamy yellow eyes lighten up at that and the eldest's scarlet ones caught that change all too easily.

"It's your favorite."

The youngest perks up a tad more at that. "You don't mean..?"

"Obviously, it is."

Although he's making serious effort to remain mad at the eldest and to keep at least a little bit of the self respect he has left at the moment, Solar can't help himself but to give in to the temptation of breakfast...even if it was made by the jerk eldest.

Still attempting to maintain his pride, Solar lets out a low "Fine" before crossing his arms as if trying to appear like Petir totally didn't just douse his anger with the simple mention of food.

Without waiting for any more replies from his brother, Petir opts to go back downstairs to join the rest at the dining table. The eldest left without closing the bedroom door, leaving Solar to look back at his retreating form before he disappears down the staircase.

Before the youngest even manages to close his bedroom door or anything, the eldest brother stops by the foot of the staircase. Bringing his hand to curl lightly beside his mouth, Petir calls out, "By the way, Solar, you really should wash your face and wipe that dried drool off first..!"

A loud bubbly laughter erupts promptly after the snide comment was made and it doesn't take a person three guesses to know it's Api busting a gut at the table, undoubtedly making Solar choke on his spit as his face and ears burn up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thorn will be known as Daun by the next chapter


	6. My Brothers Who Camp in Our Lawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorn will be known as Daun from now on.
> 
> This chapter contains mentions of FangxBoBoiBoy Tanah. Just a heads up. Future chapters might contain this pairing as well. So, be warned (?) if you don't like this kind of thing

Petir crosses his arms over his chest as Air places his hands on both sides of his waist. Both brothers are looking at their two other brothers, Api and Angin, under the shadows of the bills of their respective caps.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Air asks. "Can't you guys just wait till next weekend?" Petir sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

Api shakes his head profusely, "Nuh-uh, I don't wanna wait anymore. We've delayed this camping trip for 2 weeks already!"

Angin nods, "Besides, we're not causing you or anyone any trouble. We'll just camp out in the lawn and uh..." Angin glances at Api with a little comical sweat drop. "We'll try not to let the campfire spread..." He finishes lamely.

"How unconvincing," Petir says frankly, clearly lacking any faith in his brothers to keep to that promise. Air cocks a brow, "So you guys are firm on your resolves, huh? You're just gonna... camp out... right in our front lawn?" like idiots... Air refrains from adding that last part.

Petir pulls the bill of his cap over his eyes as he sighs defeatedly. His brothers aren't gonna listen.

"Alright, at least let me help you set up the campfire," Petir says, walking over to Api who's piling up the sticks and dry leaves for the fire. A firm hand shoves itself in Petir's face. "No way!" Api says, voice a bit higher than necessary.

Petir growls at his younger septuplet brother, "Why the heck?!" The elder demands.

"You're not 'helping' us do anything if you refuse to camp out with us!" Api scowls.

Petir glares lightning daggers at his brother, he hisses "Don't be stupid. You'll end up burning everything within the radius of our home if you even attempt to start a fire by yourself, you dolt."

Api remains unfazed by his brother's intimidating aura. "Angin is here to help me," Api asserts defiantly, eyes narrowed at the eldest.

Air and Angin notice that both of their brothers in red look just about ready to throttle each other and if they don't do something about this, things're gonna get ugly. In all honesty, as funny as watching siblings fight, when Petir and-or Api is involved, it just gets ugly rather than funny all too fast.

Angin pats Api's head as Air grabs Petir's arm. "Come, let's go in and get something to cool you down. I'll make iced drinks, how does that sound, Petir?" Air quickly says as he pulls his fuming brother away from the 'campsite'.

"You'll make drinks? Oh please," Petir rolls his eyes as he lets Air lead him inside anyway. "You'll just have Daun do it..."

Air laughs, "Won't even deny it~"

Angin claps his hands once. "All righty! Let's set up camp and light the fire afterwards, yea?"

Api nods with a toothy grin, completely forgetting about his earlier minor dispute with the eldest. "Aye aye~!"

"I've no idea how to set up a tent though," Api admits with a carefree shrug, not even the slightest bit sheepish or embarrassed.

"Neither do I," Angin adds and they both laugh. Completely unabashed.

And unbeknownst to them, at the front window of the house, Tanah is looking out into the front lawn at them. He shakes his head. "Will they even survive the night...?"

Behind Tanah, Solar grins as he peeks out the window over his worried brother's shoulder. "Nope," the brother in bright flashy clothing shrugs nonchalantly.

Looks like confidence in Api and Angin is lacking within their dear brothers...

"So what're we gonna do now, Angin? Ask for someone else's help..?" Api asks his brother. Angin blinks at Api then grins. Api gives the other a questioning look, "What?"

"Oh, PiPi~" Angin shakes his head laughing as if Api just asked a really dumb question. Api gripes, "Don't call me that..."

Angin ignores his brother's complaint and continues, "Don't cha know? The whole point of camping is to get closer to nature."

"Sounds like something Daun would say..." Api murmurs with an awkward smile, still not getting where his brother is going with this.

"Maybe," Angin admits, "..And! what better way to get closer to nature than to sleep under the stars~" he finishes with his hands thrown up.

That's when hypothetical stars form in Api's eyes. "That's amazing!" He cheers.

"So since we're not setting up any tent," Api begins eagerly, "should we start the fire now?"

"Ah, the fire?" Angin squeaks. Api nods enthusiastically, "Mhmm!"

That's when Angin has a short flashback about what happened when he gets too close to Api when the latter's about to start a fire.

"Hey, Api, you seriously gonna cook dinner?" Angin asks when he steps into the kitchen and is greeted by the sight of Api by the stove. "Yup!" His brother nods and makes to start the stove...

Aaaaannnndddd, the next thing Angin remembers is that there was a loud explosion and everything else was a blur. Which is good, actually, because he himself wishes to drive away those unwanted memories from his mind. Luckily, being normally forgetful, the details of the horrifying event are forgotten now, but he'll never forget about how Api plus fire equals BAD.

"..ngin.. Angin.. Angin!" Api starts to lose his patience when his brother keeps on staring into space. Angin finally jolts and comes to when Api finally raises his voice.

"Ah- what?" Angin questions when he looks at his brother again. "The fire," Api reiterates.

"Oh..." Angin pales. That's when Api grabs him by the shoulders. "Oh no, you don't! When you went pale just now you've been staring into space for 5 freaking minutes! Don't do that again..!" Api snaps impatiently, shaking Angin to prevent his brother from going off to La La Land again.

Angin shakes his head profusely, "Alright, alright..!" He says defensively. "I won't..!"

Deeming Angin won't repeat his irksome state, Api let's his brother go. "Why were you spacing out anyway..?" He prods, raising a sceptical brow. Angin awkwardly laughs the question off, "N-no reason~" He tries to sound casual.

'How am I gonna make Api forget about the fire...?!' Angin practically wails in his mind. He doesn't wish to get involved in a fire hazard again. He'll pass up on that, thank you very much..!

Just when Angin is clawing at his mind for a good excuse to not have a campfire or find a distraction so Api would forget the whole fire thing, an unexpected saviour of his shows up and successfully manages to direct Api's (and his) attention away from the campfire dilemma.

"Hey, is Tanah home?" A bespectacled boy questions by the gateway of the front lawn.

A playful smile is quick to earn its place on Angin's face despite the boy's previous internal panicking. Angin also can't help himself from teasing the newcomer for his question, too, "Duh, ain't it obvious?"

Fang frowns at the septuplet in blue. "Rude," Fang murmurs under his breath, his brows creasing just a tad.

"Fang!" Api begins excitably, suddenly starting to bounce in spot. "What're you doing here?"

That's when Angin playfully nudges Api by the side, "Ain't it obvious?" He begins, an amused grin making its way on his face. Api stares at him and blinks owlishly. The younger brother shakes his head slowly, "No... Why?"

"Fang is here to see his boyfriend~"

"What..?!" Fang and Api exclaim in unison. Fang's face crimsons and his tone sounding rather scandalized while Api just sounds way too excited to hear that. Angin laughs at Fang's expense. "See? He's going red in the face, I must be right!"

And as if on que, the front door opens to reveal Tanah slinging one of the straps of his back pack over his shoulder and readjusting the position of his cap.

"Fang, sorry, did I keep you waiting long?" Tanah questions as he jogs over to the three in the lawn. He turns to face a grinning Api and Angin. "What's up?" The third born brother asks, head tilted slightly to the side.

Api giggles and points at what his brother is sporting. "What's up with the bag?" He questions in a playful tone. Hand gripping on one of the straps of his bag slung over his shoulder, Tanah just looks at his brother in a way that says 'you're weird, why're you even laughing about this' and is just about to say so when Angin cuts him off by saying, "He's staying over at his boyfriend's place, of course~"

"Wh-what!" Comes the indignant half-squeak from the third born. To say Tanah is taken aback by his brother's words would be an understatement. "N-no! What makes you think that-? I- Fang and I are just going to do our project!" He tries to defend himself, his voice raising a few octaves as he does so.

Angin and Api are now grinning wide and mischievous as they just continue to lean in forward to peer up at their blundering brother in the face as the latter burns bright red.

"Right~" Angin drawls with a roll of his eyes. "What kind of project, huh?" Api inquires as he leans down to peer up at Tanah with a curious glint to his eye. "Well, it's a science pro-" Tanah makes to explain and then Angin cuts him off by being mortifyingly stupid.

"You mean this kind of project?" Angin chirps.

Without prior warning, after readjusting his cap into the same fashion Tanah always sports, with the bill of the cap at the back, the brother in sky blue promptly does a 180 turn, from facing Tanah to Fang who's standing not so far behind him and jumping closer to the startled boy to close the distance between them. The bespectacled boy stiffens as the brother in blue suddenly grabs him by the sides of his head.

Looking down at the shorter boy, Fang tries to muster the will to glare at the spinning mess of a friend, but instead, lets out an embarrassing yelp as Angin suddenly pinches his cheeks. "I love you!" Comes the loud, faux confession from the hyperactive brother.

After the exclamation, only then, Angin finally turns to face Tanah with a raised eyebrow and an expectant look. An impish grin overtakes his visage as he ultimately adds, "says Tanah."

"No!" Tanah shouts and yanks his brother away from the stunned spiky haired male. Angin just laughs hard and hearty as he stumbles back and away from his mortified brother, all the while clutching his stomach. Api is covering his mouth and seems to be suppressing an oncoming laughter. However, that halfhearted attempt of his not to bust a gut doesn't last long as he, too, ends up joining Angin doubling over on the ground, laughing just as loud as the elder in blue.

Tanah and Fang, both- can finally- glare at the tactless two once both of their separate blushes have subsided.

"Let's just go already, Fang..." Tanah says in finality as he readjusts the strap of his bag on his shoulder, proceeding to walk right out of their front yard.

Choosing to remain quiet and just letting his disapproving look do all the talking regarding his opinion of their current situation, Fang, then, follows suit.

It takes Api and Angin a good couple of minutes after Tanah and Fang have left to stop laughing.

By the time they're done laughing, they're catching their breaths so hard it looks like they're competing on who can consume the most amount of air... from Petir's point of view anyway -who is currently watching them from the same window Tanah and Solar had been not too long ago.

With his hands closed around a mug of warm cocoa, Petir shakes his head slowly, eyes not leaving the two in the lawn. He takes a sip from the beverage in hand.

"Come now, brother. I'm sure they'll do fine." Comes the familiar, cheery voice from another one of his many brothers. Petir peers over his shoulder off handedly to see Daun approach him with a drink of his own.

"Tell me you're joking, Daun..." Petir murmurs, his voice showing lack of amusement. Daun laughs mirthfully, "Look at you, being a worried mother hen as usual~"

Petir's cheeks colour faintly at that embarrassing comment that's way too fond-sounding in his opinion.

"D-Don't!" The eldest chokes involuntarily, only to stop himself from saying anything else any further. Petir warily looks away from the other for fear of his blush worsening.

Smiling, Daun brings a hand up to cover his amusement, making a conscious effort to refrain himself from flustering his brother even further. He understands the other's sentiment.

Now the only thing Petir could do to lessen his awkward embarrassment is to act as if he's casually taking a sip from his lukewarm drink.

And that, he does. He takes an especially long sip. Eyes never leaving the two in the lawn who're now proceeding to climb up the single tree in the front lawn.

"Oh, that actually looks fun!"

Petir almost chokes on his drink after Daun has made that comment.

"For goodness' sake, you two!"


End file.
